Breaking Love: Higgins and Magnum Love Story
by LaraHawk
Summary: Juliet and Thomas have a near-death experience (when are they not) and both come to the truth that they have feelings for each other. But is it too late for them to tell the other? Who will be the first to say, "I love you"?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, this is the first fanfiction that I'm going to TRY and complete. I have always wanted to write fanfiction but had low self-esteem about my writing skills. I do have a learning disability and I am trying to improve my skills. (Surprising I don't struggle with math like others with my condition do) Anyway, I had never watched the original Magnum, P.I. but I have fallen in love with the reboot. I also noticed that there weren't that many pairings of Higgins and Magnum. So here I am to answer the call, and just so we are clear: I am a horrible speller and I am dyslexic (I am not sure I spelled that right!) so sorry in advance. If you notice any errors PLEASE let me know. I am not sure how often I will be writing/upload as I am trying to finish college, but I will try my hardest not to leave you guys without a chapter for too long. Again, thank you and enjoy the story. BIG NOTE: I DON'T OWN MAGNUM P.I.**

** Summary: Juliet and Thomas have a near death experience (when are they not) and both are afraid of losing each other. Who will break and say "I love you" first?**

**Higgins POV**

I should have seen it coming. How come I _didn't_ see it. I should blame Magnum for this… what no, it's not his fault. Part of it is mine too and it might cost us both our lives.

Magnum had this new client, a woman named Rosa Miller, who fear that her new boyfriend was a drug dealer and wanted proof for some reason. I didn't understand why she wanted confirmation that he was. If I was her, I would just leave him if I had the slightest notion that he had a drug problem or was dealing. But I can understand why she would stay too. Most women want to see the best out of anybody, especially from the people they love. Per usual Magnum insured her that he would look in the boyfriend's background and follow him for about a week to see any suspicious activities. What Magnum forgot to say was that I will be looking in his background while he would be doing the following. But I didn't mine that Magnum did the "heavy work" while I did the background check, in fact, it brought me back to the days when Richard and I were on missions together.

Many times, Richard would distract the guards while I stole, sabotage, or killed the target for our mission. Of course, I had other missions where I was on my own because Richard or Ian couldn't come due to being on different assignments, but those where the ones I sort of hated doing. It was always an adventure with Richard, and it was always his cockamamie ideas that put a smile on my face. On one mission we had to kill this Ivor looking chap who was kidnapping assets from MI-6 and selling them to the highest bidder. Through intel, Richard and I found out that this man always had a group of bodyguards on him for most of the day, except for his nightly runs through Potters Fields Park. The intel also stated his love of high-end escorts and that he used steroids. With this knowledge, Richard thought I should dress up as an escort waiting for a new John and have him solicit me. While he was distracted Richard would sneak up behind him and restrain him, and I would inject him with a lethal dose of steroids. It would look like a drug overdose to the police and no one would question it any further. I thought it was a terrible idea but we had a very small timeline before he was set to leave the country. The night of the assassination, I wore a black Byron Lars Carissima Sheath Dress with Christian Louboutin's New Very Prive Patent Red Sole Pump and Edie Parker's Jean Solid Clutch which cost me around £ 1,503. As I was finishing putting on the dress, Richard came and stood by the bathroom door frame. He was just wearing a black jumper and trousers with trainers as he had to sneak up behind without being noticed by the target. Richard was looking me over when he said I look beautiful and should become a professional model as a fall back career.

"I'd absolutely hate it. These heels are only good for making me look taller and for me to be a desirable woman for our target." I said with a displeasing look on my face. "Plus, my feet are already hurting. How can women wear these things without falling over or feeling cramped in them?"

It's not that I don't like wearing these expensive clothes, for most of those brands are made from high-grade materials and I did look amazing in them. No, it's the fact I'm wearing these clothes for someone other than for Richard. After one of our missions, Richard had confessed that he had feelings for me and wanted to start dating. But MI-6 had policies against agents dating while being active in field operations. Though that didn't stop some members in other departments from doing it. I once walked in on two accountants having sex in the filing room. Let's just say they could never look me straight in the eye ever again. Non the less, Richard and I did try to keep our attraction for each other under close watch and never tried to be open about it. The only person to possibly knew was Ian and, at the time, we could trust him.

"Oh come on, any designer would beg you to model for them. No, scratch that, they worship you like Venus herself. In fact, I'm calling them right now," said Richard as he was fake dialing on his cell phone, "Yes? Hello…this is Richard Dane calling for Karl Lagerfeld…Yes, I have the most beautiful girl in the world and … Great say no more… She'll start next Saturday… Yes, thank you… No, no, thank you, good sir. Good evening. See you can do anything!"

"Richard, I know you're just saying that because we are dating, but thank you for the compliment."

As I was finishing putting on my makeup, a dark-smokey eyeshadow with dark red lipstick, and fixing my hair in a messy bun when I noticed Richard staring at me. I could tell he was nervous about something; I, thinking it was the mission, tried to comfort him.

"I think I should start off with, 'Hey baby looking for a good time? I'm cheap too, its only 10 K for a night. An extra 20 K and I'll do tricks. What'd say?' What do you think? Richard?"

Richard who was still leaning against the bathroom door frame came out of his trance once I said his name.

"Sorry, Jules… I just was in thought for a moment, what did you say?"

"Richard, what's wrong? If you're worried about the plan we can change it if you want. I could change into my trainers and pretend to be a runner like him. You can sneak up behind and still hold him while I inject him. After he dies of the overdose, and we stage it to make it look like he did it, we can just walk out like a normal couple out for a late-night run."

"No, its… the plan is perfect… it's just that…" Before Richard could finish his sentence his cellphone ringed. Quickly he turned away from me to reach his pocket to answer it. "Dane here… Yes… Yes, she is here too sir. Actually, sir, we are ready to head out and… What? What do you mean dead? … No, sir, we didn't do that… Who could have… Viper? You sure sir?... Yes, sir… We will be there first thing tomorrow morning… Yes sir, good night." Richard hung-up the phone before looking back at me with a grim look.

"Richard what happened and what's this about Viper, did he kill our target?"

"Yes Jules, I'm afraid our target was killed along with his bodyguards at his flat. All eight guards were killed with a single GSW to the head while the target has multiple to the chest. It looked like he was tortured before he died. The forensic team is at the scene now going through it, but they haven't found anything that suggests it was anyone else other than Viper himself."

"How could this happen? I mean, this was an 'off the books' mark! The only people who knew of the hit were told to keep quiet about it! I swear to God if this was some rookies mistake, I'll go Bloody Mary on their arse!" I was so furious that I ripped my shoes off and flung them out the doorway barely missing Richard's head.

After managing to dodge the shoes, Richard turned back to face me. "You're going to burn them in the square?" He knew I was just upset about losing a target and didn't mean it. But when I was this bad, a joke always cooled me off.

"Well… it's a start. I just put in this much effort in this mission and have it turn into a failure. Now we find these leaks and have to figure out how to fix them. Not to mention the security checks and scrubs we have to do tomorrow. I'm just… tired. Richard, I'm just tired of all this." I looked away from his gaze to look down in the sink and started to cry. I had been an agent since my 22nd birthday and had been doing this job for five years. I had heard of agents getting fatigued, but this was different. What was I doing with my life? I'm 27 years old, living a spy's life you're not able to have any friends, other than office members, or have a family of your own if you're a field agent. My mother passed away two years ago and my father died when I was a little girl, I was truly alone. The only person I had was Richard and, as is on cue, Richard stood next to me pulling me into a hug. "I am sorry I didn't mean to get emotional there."

"Never apologize for feeling that way, Jules. in fact, there was something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now and …" As if the stars a lined and angels themselves came and bless us with a perfect moment, Richard got down on one knee and said, "Juliet Amelia Higgins, would you do me the honour and become my wife?" Richard pulls out this beautiful silver band ring with a square-cut diamond in the center.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Richard, I will!" I scrambled to my knees and began kissing him feverishly. After a few moments, Richard place the ring on my ring figure and we continued to make out. We eventually ended up in bed together, where we had the best intercourse I had in a while. After that night we had started making plans to leave MI-6 and start our family. Richard planned on working as a foreign language teacher at the university while I planned on being a computer analyst or possibly a stay-at-home mum. It was a week before Richard when missing, that I thought I was pregnant and told him of my beliefs. Richard said he would be back in time for both the wedding and the first doctor's appointment, but had to do one last mission before starting our lives. But he never came back. And what was worse, I wasn't actually pregnant.

I had been at my flat waiting to hear from Richard when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I felt so much pain that I called 999 for an ambulance. Once at the hospital, I inform the GP that I believed I was pregnant and might be having a miscarriage. After what seem to be hours of testing and laying in a hospital bed and gown, the doctor came in to tell me that I had mistaken an irregular cycle for pregnancy. Of course, I felt like an idiot for making a mistake like that and felt bad that I had given Richard false hope. But I knew that we would get pregnant in no time, and eager for the baby making process. However, that dream too died that day. When I got back to the flat I noticed a few missed calls on my cellphone. They were all about agents finding Richard dead.

And now, here I am just like Richard sinking to the bottom of the seabed in a harbor, with no legacy to leave behind. Thirty-three years old with no family, no husband or children, and practically no home of my own. I worry not for Zeus and Apollo, Rick or Kuma would look after them when I am gone, and Robin knows that I wish to be buried by Richard in London. But what of Magnum, did he make it out of the houseboat or did the bomb get him too? If he did, I swear to whatever god he believes in to let me haunt his arse for the rest of his life! No, I'm doing _it_ again. The truth is I am jealous of Thomas. He is in many ways, though I hate to omit to this, is _exactly_ like Richard. Thomas is able to banter back and forth with me, he has a charming smile, and most of all, he likes the _true_ me. The woman who wants to help as many she can without having to second-guess the decision she's made and would listen to her advice when she hands it out. If only I had been open instead of fanny about my feeling towards Thomas, I wouldn't have this gut-wrenching pain I feel. Maybe he wouldn't be dating this Abby lass he seems to be so fond of. Maybe he and I would have gotten married and have little Magnums running around with Zeus and Apollo chasing them. Maybe this is all but a dream and any moment the lads will bark and wake me up from this nightmare. But as the world around me gets darker and my lungs fill with sea water, the last thought I have on the mortal earth is… _"I love you, Thomas Magnum."_

**Thanks again for those who chose to read this story. Again, I have wanted to do this for a long time but been so scared to try. I always put myself down because of some people telling me I have no business in writing. If you have any recommendations please message me and I will make a correction as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys, I have seen your heart-warming praises of this fanfic and would like to say again how thankful I am that people just like that I am trying to move past all the tough things I'm going through at the moment. I truly want to give you guys a good fanfic to read and I am currently writing parts of these chapters and the next one over my spring break. I also plan on editing the mistakes I made in both the timelines and grammar/misspellings in the last chapter. First thing, I made a bit of a mistake on my timeline of events for both Juliet and Thomas' lives. I thought Magnum had been out of the service since 2014, but in episode 1x02 it's flashbacked shows it been two years since they escape the POW camp, meaning 2016. Plus, I thought that Juliet was young when she lost Richard. You see, I was going off the age of the real actress (Perdita Weeks, she's thirty-three by the way) and I thought she meets Magnum a few months after his being discharged from the navy and she was disavowed from MI-6. I mean unless Nuzo was already married and had his son before spending 18 months in a POW camp that kid is **_**way too smart**_** for a two-year-old! (I am minoring in Developmental Psychology) I also had the English cousins (Netty and Rose) help me with some English slang I could use for Juliet so some words will be spelled in British English and American English for the other characters. (God help me in spelling) Also before you read, there will be sexual themes in this chapter, but NO SMUT. I'm just not ready for that (unless you want that). Anyway on with the show. BIG NOTE: I DON'T OWN MAGNUM P.I.**

**Magnum POV**

I should have known this is how I was going to die. Sure, I always thought that the Taliban or ISIS would kill me with an IED or have me pin down in the combat zone. But, having a psycho drug dealing boyfriend kill me might be a new low, even for me. It started out like any other case, Rosa Miller wanted the truth and knowing where she was coming from in the love department made me what to take on this case even more. Of course, I roped Higgins into doing the background check while I followed the guy, which wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Every time I got close to the guy, he would drive crazy down an alleyway or use a dirt road that even I, amazing driver that I am, won't dare go down with a $350,000 car. I'm still paying Higgy back for the damages from the first time and the towing cost. I swear the woman is nothing but a pain in the ass for all the things I own her for. I mean it wasn't my fault at those two ex-marines put like a billion bullets in it, and practically ran it over with an ambulance. And it wasn't my fault for destroying the 308 Ferrari… actually, that one was _my_ fault but, in my defense, it would have worked if I had more road to work with and didn't have another car coming at us.

But back on topic, Higgins had found out about the boyfriend, David Wesker, having a houseboat in Ala Wai. Doing further digging in the guy's records, Higgy found that he was wanted for several gang-related crimes like, blackmail, extortion, kidnapping, the slave trade, and a whole lot of other crimes that would literally take four days just to read all that he's done. The guy is only 35 years old and has billions in illegal trade money! You know if I didn't have any common sense, I would have probably wanted to be like Wesker, except for the crimes he's done. Oh but this is the _real_ kicker, he's already married with three kids who live on the mainland. The fact that Rosa was just the mistress to this guy just hurts me the worst. I had been hurt by Hannah which still stings like a bitch and I'm still trying to figure out the _why_ of it all. But Hannah isn't the only woman I'm having troubles with. There was also Abby too.

Two weekends ago, Abby and I were planning to have dinner together, and in the beginning, it was fine. I had made my mom's famous tacos that she learned from her Abuela. I was finishing slicing the steak and chopping the cilantro when Abby walked in with a pack of Coops. I had given Abby my code for the gate so, that if she had to leave early for a case, she wouldn't have to wake me. I know Higgy would be furious with me for giving out the code, _again_, but the only people I gave my code out this time was Rick, TC, and Abby. Once everything was ready, we sat down to eat when we started talking about our latest cases, Abby talked about this new client that had wrongfully been accused of stealing cars and I having chase a guy for skipping bail.

"… I mean he was just doing it to help his sister kick her drug habit and get her in rehab, but yes he should be sent to jail for what he has done. But for 10 years and a prison sentence, for a first offense non the less, is still too harsh for a nice guy like him," said Abby as she prepared to take a sip of the Coop. "I mean, what is the judge thinking. But it looks like the jury is on our side so I'm not too worried."

"Who is the judge presiding over the trial?" I asked, secretly thinking I knew who it's going to be.

"Judge Marjorie Kamaka, why?"

"I know her because she threw me in jail for trying to stall a trial." It was at that moment that Abby's eyes bugged out. I then clarified, "This kid had been accused of killing his girlfriend, which he didn't, but was going to take a plea deal for less time. So, I tried to get more time to find the truth by begging the judge, she didn't appreciate my charm."

"What else did you do?" Abby asked as she finished eating and was going to put both, her and my, empty bottles and plates away.

"I may have tried to get out of jury duty," I said with a worried smile as I turned to face her. It was then I noticed that Abby had this sort of sadness in her eyes like she was about to say something that would make me hate her. "Abby what's wrong, if you're mad about the jury thing I promise that I'll do ten more of them to make it up…" It was then I noticed it wasn't the case at all, in fact, I think she was working up to this for a while now. Abby and I have been only dating for about four months now, and I had a feeling that we weren't going to make it to five.

"Thomas, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now and I don't know how to tell you this, but here it goes. I'm actually leaving the island after I finish this case…" It was that this moment my heart sunk deep into my chest. "I want to tell you sooner, but every time I tried…" It looked like she was on the verge of crying. But all I felt was anger towards her.

With a sharp tone, which sounded like a low shout I asked, "How long? How long did you know? Where you just stringing me along for just your enjoyment? Did you even care about our relationship?"

"Oh God Thomas, of course, I care about this relationship and this is why it's so hard!" It was here she began to cry. "I got a better offer at a firm in New York and knew that you couldn't come with me. I couldn't ask you to leave everything you made here in Hawaii. You have friends to hang with while all my family is on the mainland. I have been so alone here for many months and I thought that I could find someone here, hence the reason I was on the dating app. But, it's not the same. I know this is not what you want to hear and I get that your mad…"

"I get it…"

"You do?"

With a sad, calm tone I said, "Yes, I do. It was Nuzo who thought that he, TC, Rick, and I need to stick together after…," I hadn't told her about my time as a POW. "being discharge from the military, and losing my mom. I get it. Truly I do."

Abby just nodded her head when I asked her when she was leaving.

"In two weeks, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon to meet the landlord of the apartment I will be moving to and to see my family in Rhode Island. They're from New Hampshire, so it would be less taxing for my parents to drive several hours to see me in New York when we could meet half way. It also gives me some time to see some of my old friends I haven't seen in years. I won't be back until next Wednesday." With that Abby began to grab her keys and purse when she turned to face me one last time. "I do love you Magnum, but I think this is for the best. There are things you keep from me, and I'm not mad. I know its hard for you to talk about them and maybe that's why I feel that we weren't as close as we should have been. I do wish you the best of luck in finding someone." And with that Abby kissed me and walked out of the guest house.

I knew she was right. I had kept things from her, but I just didn't think she would understand what I've been through. How can I tell her about the things the Taliban did to me without having to relive those events? With Rick and TC, they know because they were there. They also know where I'm coming from when I haven't had many relationships other than occasional one-night stand here and there. I will admit that those nights where for just sex, and I also told the girls that as well and it was just a one-night thing. Most, if not, all was fine with the fact, and I think most did it so they could take pictures of Robin's Nest anyway. But I want more in life than just banging hot girls for the rest of my life.

I do want to start a family and have a wife to look after. And screw any man who says, 'The _Man_ needs to make the bucks' than the woman. I would care less if I'm the stay-at-home daddy while my wife was the breadwinner for the family, so long as she and I are happy and healthy I would be fine with that arrangement. Wanting to stop thinking about my breakup with Abby, I grabbed the last two Coops and headed for the main house. Robin not only has a very large wine collection but also has a collection of old movies. I had found a copy of _Stalag 17_ and wanted to watch it for some time now. Unfortunately, I didn't have a DVD player in the guest house so I had to use the one in the living room in the estate. Which wasn't bad for Robin because he has a Samsung 82" Q6F series Smart TV with the best surround sound system on the market now. It cost around $10,000 which would take me several cases just to buy a used one. Anyway, as I was just about to hit play on the remote, Higgins walked in. She was wearing a violet dress shirt and black slacks with black gladiator-looking sandals stiletto heels. I had forgotten that she and Doctor Noelani Cunha had a girls' night out with Lara tonight.

"Magnum what are you doing? How many times have I told you that you are not allowed to… wait are you going to watch _Stalag 17_?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Move over I haven't seen this film in ages!" As I moved over for her, I noticed that she had this grin like the Cheshire Cat. She quickly removed her heels and crossed her legs at the ankle waiting for me to hit play. Once I did and the old Paramount theme song started to play, I reached over and grab the Coops. I handed one to Higgy and opened mine. After she opened her beer and said, "Thank you Magnum I didn't know Robin had a copy of _Staglag 17_." She quickly took a sip of the beer before the first lines of the movie started. I wanted to ask her how was her girls' night but decided to wait until after the movie was over. Sadly, about halfway into the movie, is when I noticed she had fallen asleep and was resting her head on my shoulder. At first, I was thinking she was messing with me, but when I saw her chest slowly rise and fall, I knew she had fallen asleep. After the credits rolled, I tried to wake her up but to no avail, she wouldn't move. So with little choice, I left the two empty beers on the coffee table and pick Juliet up, bridal style, to take her to her bedroom. Once inside, I noticed both Zeus and Apollo on her bed asleep as well. Good thing too, cause I don't think I can outrun those two hellhounds with Juliet in my arms. I quickly place her on the bed and grab a blanket from her closet. After placing the blanket on her, I turned to leave the room when I notice that one of her drawers was open. I made the mistake and looked at what was inside it. It was Juliet's underwear drawer.

Now any normal man would shut the drawer and leave, but for some reason, I was drawn to them. Juliet has an assortment of different types of lady's underwear from boy shorts, hipsters, and seamless in different materials. But what set me off was finding her G-string collection. The image of Juliet wearing nothing but a G-string sent blood flowing everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_. Quickly getting out of my fantasy, I closed the drawer and left the room to go to the nearest bathroom. Once there, I shed my clothes and turned the shower to cold. What was I thinking! Am I that desperate for sex that I would fantasize having sex with Higgins! Now don't get me wrong Juliet is a beautiful woman, by all means, funny, quick-witted, and smart. Any man would be lucky to have her. But I just broke up with Abby, it shouldn't feel right. And yet, it does. I have told Juliet things that I couldn't openly tell Abby, like Hannah or my time as a prisoner. Juliet understands what it means to give everything for one's country, Abby didn't. The more I thought about the similarities that Juliet and I shared the more I realized that I was in love with Juliet.

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel to dry myself. Afterward, I tossed the towel in the hamper and put my Hawaiian shirt, the same one Juliet gave me, and shorts on. I returned to the living room to retrieve both Juliet's heels and empty bottles. I went back into her room and place the heels by the bedside and closed the door behind me. I then returned back to the living room to put back the DVD in its proper place, and I started to turn off the TV and estate's light then walked back to the guest house. Once there I throw the bottles into the trash and head up to bed. I would worry about the dishes tomorrow. I just was hoping I wouldn't have any sexual dreams about Juliet.

I end up pretending that the fantasy I had, didn't actually happen, and just went about my life as it normally did. I didn't tell the guys that Abby and I broke up and I just tried to stay focus on my case for the next couple of days. If only I had seen the trigger device for the bomb maybe I wouldn't be sinking to the bottom of the bay. But it was at this moment I noticed that I'm not injured. The blast pushed me into the water and I might have just been given shell shock for a minute. I was planning on swimming to the surface when I noticed Juliet sinking to the seabed. Quickly I swam to grab her and race back to the surface. Once on the dock, I pulled Juliet from the water to check her over. She has a few minor cuts around her hand, arms, and legs, probably from going through the window, but what terrified me was that she wasn't breathing! I quickly check for a pulse, and when I didn't feel one, I ripped her shirt open and began doing CPR. Some neighbors came over to see what had happened, and I shout to them to call for an ambulance. I continue to do thirty compressions every two breaths to try to bring her around. By the time the ambulance arrived, I was on my seventh cycle of CPR and losing my speed. The two paramedics quickly dried her chest and placed the AED pads on her chest. The female medic told me to stand clear and that she would take over the next compressions. The AED gave Juliet a shock and it was able to pick up a pulse, though faint. The paramedics quickly loaded Juliet in the ambulance and asked me if I was coming. All I could do was just nod to them and rushed to the back. While in route to the hospital, the female paramedic could sense my fear and said, "You can hold her hand if you want."

Without a second thought, I gently grabbed Juliet's left hand and held it close to my lips. I was sitting on the side bench and got as close as I could without being in the medic's way. I started blaming myself for what had happened and wished it was me on the gurney and not her. '_Please God not her_.' It was at this moment I started praying to God, '_Please God, I know you are merciful and I know I don't often ask you to do huge things, but please I'm asking you to do this ONE thing for me. Safe her. Please just save her. I know you call your children when they are needed in heaven, but please, not Juliet. I am willing to trade my life for her. I know I was too late for my mom, but I'm not too late for her. So please. Please! Show mercy!'_ It was at this moment I spoke in a sobbing tone, "I love you, Juliet… I love you."

**And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. I know you guys probably going to hate me for ending it there but when I have the time to write chapter three will be up soon. And no Magnum saying 'I love you' first doesn't count because Higgins is unconscious and will NOT remember this scene. So please review/message me for scenes you wish to see in future chapters. Love you all, Peace. **

**-LaraHawk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys to another chapter of Breaking Love. Quick note (sort of): this chapter was a bit hard for me to write because of how many people are in this chapter. There will be again sexual themes in this chapter (more so than the last one). We are also going to see my interpretation on how I think Magnum originally planned on proposing to Hannah. I'm going off the information we know so far. (At this time of writing, episode 1x19 has not aired) So if anything is off, I will correct it later, if it doesn't conflict with my planned ending. I do have the basic outline of the story planned out but some chapters got moved, hence the reason why we are getting another Magnum chapter instead of Higgins. But I swear the next chapter will be a Higgins one. Anyway, on with the show. BIG NOTE: I don't own Magnum P.I.**

**Magnum POV**

We were five minutes out before we would reach the Queen's Medical Center, which felt like we were still going too slow for my liking. _'Can't the driver haul ass, she's dying here, there's no reason to drive like a grandma here.' _Juliet was breathing with aid from the female paramedic with a bag-mask on. The AED was still picking up a pulse though faint. Looking at her, she looked paler than normal like she was on her way to the morgue. _'Stop thinking that Magnum, she's still here.'_ I was replaying over and over again what I could have done differently. Maybe I should have checked through the window first before going into the bedroom or told Juliet to look around the docks before joining me on the houseboat. I kept replaying every scenario in my head but all of them ended the same way, Juliet dying in my arms. I was about to start another scenario when the female medic touched the side of my arm. I must have not respawned to being called earlier as she looked as if she had tried for a few seconds. I quickly got out of my trance as she started asking me questions.

"Sir, I need to inform the ER team about the incoming patient. What is her name and age? Do you know her height and weight? Is she on any medications? Does she have any types of allergies and what is her blood type?

With my military training kicking in, I began to list off what I knew. "Her name is Juliet Amelia Higgins, 33. She is 5'4" and weighs about 130 lbs. I don't think she's on anything and I don't know of anything that she's allergic too. I do know that she is O negative." I felt a little better knowing that she made me remember her info before we started working together. I will never nag to her about telling me these types of things ever again.

"Thank you, we are three minutes out just hold on." said the medic as she turned her attention back to the radio informing the dispatcher. "Alpha team, this is Mobile 1. I got a thirty-three-year-old female, possible bomb and drowning victim. No signs of burns, but has lacerations to the hands, forearms, and legs. May have trauma unseen. Possible cardiac arrest, gave one shock upon arrival. The victim has a pulse but weak and is breathing with aid. Our ETA is three minutes."

As the paramedic continued to give information to the emergency team, I turned my attention back to my hands which was still holding Juliet's left hand. I began to caress her hand, memorizing every detail on it. Everything like the texture of her skin to the beauty of her well-kept manicured nails. I specifically look at her ring finger and began to wonder if Richard had bought her a beautiful engagement ring or did he used a family heirloom. I had originally planned to propose to Hannah using my mom's engagement ring that my dad had given her. But that fell through due to shore leave being too short and being thousands of miles away from home. We were in Germany, waiting for our next call to duty when I told the guys of my plans on proposing to Hannah.

I walked into the small dorm-like room with two bunk beds on either side of the wall. There were a couple of small wardrobes and a cabinet sink with a mirror above. Rick and TC were on the lower bunk bed playing some type of card game. While Nuzo, who was on the other lower bunk bed, was writing a letter to his wife Lara and asking how their new baby boy was doing. It was Rick who noticed my presence first and said, "Hey TM, what shaking? First question: do you need us to quit playing this game now, cuz I kicking TC's ass here. And secondly, are you smiling because you just got done doing the horizontal horror with Hannah again?"

Both Nuzo and TC laughed as they remembered Rick walking in on Hannah and me while having sex in her private quarters in Afghanistan. He was to inform her that one of her CIA contacts wanted to speak to her when he just walked in on her and I doing the doggy style position. Rick played it cool at first, saying that he was sorry and he would tell her the info later. Of course, later that night I saw him take like six different showers to, what I assume was washing away the mental image of us having sex. He actually got half of the unit pissed off at him for using up the hot water. Let's just say he wasn't the most popular soldier on the base at the time. But just like classic Rick, he got over it and started making bad jokes about what he had seen. My personal favorite was that I was the bull from the Greek story The Minotaur and Hannah was the Cretan Queen Pasiphae. "Watch out Thomas your son is going to have horns and gouge out your innards! God, I hope Hannah is okay having stretch marks, cuz that kid is going to be _HUGE_!"

"No," I said as I was remembering the joke. "We were not. Hannah is in a meeting with one of her Ops and won't be out for a couple of hours."

"Then why does it look like you're the cat the swallowed the canary?" said Rick as he was wondering what was going on.

Nuzo, at this point, had stopped laughing and placed his notebook and pen on the bed to ask, "Come on, Thomas what is it?"

I just stood there and nodded my head. I was still debating whether or not to tell them.

TC too had stopped laughing at this point and chimed in with his thoughts, "You just won the lottery and you're going to share it with your brothers here?"

"No!" I said with a laugh.

"Ooo you and Hannah are having the minotaur baby and you need us to make a labyrinth for the little tyke!" said Rick

"God no! Hannah and I are not planning on having any little monsters for a little while.

Then in unison, the guys shouted, "Then what the hell is it!"

I finally caved in and said, "I'm going to ask Hannah to marry me." The room erupted into a series of hugs, high fives, and at one point having Nuzo and TC lifting me to their shoulder and carrying me around like I was the Roman Emperor. After doing that the guys set me down and started asking me what I planned on doing for the proposal. "I don't know. Just getting down on one knee and asking her to marry me." It was when I looked at their faces, I knew I messed up. "What? Is there something wrong with a classic?"

Nuzo, the wise married man that he was, spoke first, "Nah T there's nothing with the classic. Except for one thing. Where is the ring!?" The other two were nodding their heads in approval.

"Guys I can't afford a ring right now, plus I was wanting to use my mom's engagement ring."

"T it doesn't matter how much it cost. What matters is the symbol it represents. It shows the commitment you plan on putting in this relationship. Sure, it may not look pretty in the beginning, but it will grow more beautiful with age. Plus, you can always get your mom's ring when we go back to the states in a couple of months."

"You're right Nuzo, what would I do without you?"

"Not getting the ring that's for damn sure. Come on, we have a few hours before our next debriefing. If we hurry, we can get to the village's jewelry store and be back before we are considered AWOL."

"Great idea Nuzo. Hey Rick, can you and TC…"

"Already on it, brother. TC and I will hold down the fort. Now hurry before Captain Greene finds out. Go!"

Nuzo and I hopped in a military jeep and drove to the nearest jewelry store, where I found a small gold band ring with a circle-cut diamond. But by the time we got back the debriefing was about to start, so I left the ring in my room and head towards the meeting. Little did I know was that the ring would never be used and would symbolize what Hannah threw away.

It was the sound of the ambulance backing into the medical bay doors that took me out from the past, and I prepare myself to run like hell. The female medic told me I had to let go of Juliet's hand at this point. I reluctantly did as I was told. Once the ambulance was parked, the male paramedic opened the ambulance's door while the female paramedic unlocked the gurney. The doctors and nurses rush to meet the two paramedics while I was just a few steps behind them. They quickly rush Juliet into a room and began putting an IV and monitoring devices on her. The doctors and nurses were speaking in medical jargon so fast that I couldn't keep up. I could hear something getting her to an MRI and having an X-ray done, but anything after that I didn't hear, for I was becoming numb. I was standing just outside the doorway when one of the doctors decided to do a response test by placing Juliet's right hand above her face and letting it drop. When her hand hit her face, I stepped in the room and shouted, "What the _hell _are you doing!" The doctor merely looked at me for a second before turning to the staff asking for one of them to escort me out of the room. "Oh like _hell_ you are! Do you know who that is? That is Juliet Higgins, Majordomo of the Robin Master's estate and a close personal friend of his. If he hears how poorly you are treating Ms. Higgins, I'll have lawyers suing you up your …" At that moment the female paramedic pulled me out of the room before I finish my sentence. She led me to the waiting room for that wing of the hospital where she tried to talk to me, but I was too busy thinking about what I was supposed to do next. She eventually left as she had another call to go to and had asked a nurse to keep an eye on me. I knew I had to call Kumu, Rick, and TC to get to the hospital and have Kumu find someone to look after Zeus and Apollo. So, I grabbed my cellphone from my cargo pants, and I began calling everyone.

I had looked up at the hospital's clock and that when I noticed, I had been there for about two hours. It was around noon when Juliet and I enter the houseboat, and now it's just about 2:20 p.m. when Rick and TC came in followed by Kumu as they walked into the waiting room.

"Thomas, what's going on man? What happened to Higgy?" TC was confused as I just told him to get Rick and get their ass over to the hospital. Both Rick and Kuma where told something had happened but didn't know the extent of what was going on. I was going to tell them what had happened when Detective Gordon Katsumoto walked in. Before Katsumoto could get a word in edgewise the ER doctor, who sent me out the room earlier, came in.

"Are all of you here for Ms. Higgins?" asked the male doctor

"Yes, Doctor…" I said not remembering his name.

"I'm Doctor James T. Carter, I'll be Ms. Higgins GP."

"Yes, of course. Sorry for earlier by the way." Rick, TC, Kumu, and even Katsumoto all turn their faces towards me, probably wondering what I had done.

"Ms. Higgins has suffered minor lacerations which don't require any stitches. We were able to drain the seawater from her lungs and they are monitoring for any signs for pneumonia." I could tell that the doc was holding something back, so I brace myself for what was to come.

"Give it to us straight doc, how is Juliet?"

With a grim look, the doctor just said, "I'm afraid to say that Ms. Higgins is in a coma."

I felt like I had been put through a cotton gin and was being ripped apart. It was all my fault! I should have been the one in that bed and not her. I knew comas were tricky things to deal with. Some people spend just days or weeks in a coma and be totally fine afterward. But then there are the ones that never come out of it and spend the rest of their lives, or how much money the family can afford, in the hospital bed. I hoped to God that it would never come to that. I want to ask if we could see her, but for some reason, I couldn't speak. Sensing this Kumu spoke for me.

"Doctor, could we see Juliet now by any chance?"

"Yes, you can. We just moved her to ICU, follow me please."

We all began to follow the doctor going down what looked like endless corridors from the movie _Inception_. Actually, I hoped I was in that movie so I could break this reality and be with a wake Juliet. We went into the elevator and ended up on the fourth floor. Once arriving at the ICU, the sliding doors to Juliet's room opened and we stepped into a luxury hospital suite. The suite was painted white with dark native wood as a decorative back wall, where the headboard of Juliet's bed was barely touching it. The rest of the room was big enough to have two fairly good size sofas which could, I assume, convert into a futon and two medical reclining chairs that had wheels on them. She had her own private bathroom, a nice size flat screen TV, and a window pointed towards the ocean view. But none of that matter for my attention was drawn to the woman in the bed. Juliet looked as though she was just asleep except for the tube in her mouth giving her oxygen and the double IV on the left hand. She had parts of her hands and arms covered in bandages, and she is wearing a hospital gown with a blanket covering her lower half. Assuming they tore her clothes, I will have to bring some clothes when she wakes up. _If she wakes up_. The doctor told us that they will be doing tests to narrow down what type of coma they were dealing with and would start treatments to bring her around. He went on to say that we are welcome to stay until nine o'clock, or we could stay overnight if we signed liability waivers. And with that, the doctor left the room to look at other patients. Rick and TC sat down on one of the sofas while Kumu stood and gently grabbed Juliet's right hand. Katsumoto never entered the room, he just stood by the doorway not allowing the sliding doors to shut. I was in the center of the room, just staring at her lying in bed with machines doing her breathing and monitoring her heart beats. Each time I heard the machine beep, I heard, _It's your fault,_ ..._ It's your FAULT..._! It then turned to, _It's David's fault_, … _It's his fault_, … _Kill him..._ _KILL HIM_! It was Katsumoto's voice that brought me back to reality.

"Magnum, a word please." Katsumoto wasn't using a harsh tone, but I could tell he wasn't exactly happy to hear I was in a bombing of a houseboat. We step outside the room so the others wouldn't hear what had happened. "Okay I know this is a bad time right now and I'm a jackass for asking at this moment, but I'm going to need you to tell me what happened in Ala Wai."

"Higgins and I were checking this guy named David Wesker for suspicious activities. Turns out he is wanted by the authorities on the mainland for various crimes. It was Higgins that found out that Wesker had a houseboat in Ala Wai, so we went there to investigate. When we got there, it seemed to be abandoned. So, we started looking around for clues on where he might be at. Higgins took the upper cabin level while I took the main level. I was about to enter a bedroom when I heard a click. I had tripped a trip wire and had started the bomb's count down. I shouted to Juliet, 'Higgins, get out there's a bomb!' I ran like hell to the deck when the bomb sent me and Higgins into the harbor. And I guess you know the rest of the story. I look back through the sliding door to still see Juliet lying in bed.

"Magnum listen, I know this is not what you want to hear now, but just listen. Let HPD handle this. I know what you are going through…"

It was those words that sent me into a rage mode. I grabbed Katsumoto and threw him to the nearest wall. "DO YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING THE WOMAN YOU LOVE LYING THERE AT DEATH'S DOOR!? DO YOU!?" I didn't realize that I had Katsumoto pinned against the wall until Rick and TC had to pull me off him.

"T man, calm down. Gordon isn't the enemy man. Calm down." TC said as he was holding me in an arm lock. I try to break his grip on me, but TC is 6'5" and is 100 lbs. heavier than I am. There was no way I was getting loose. Rick came up and placed his hand against my chest, and whispered in my ear, "Not him man, he's not the one who did this Tommy. Breathe." The rest the staff in the hospital was just standing there watching as the scene unfolded.

I took several breaths to calm my anger before I started sobbing like a little kid who had done a horrible thing. I went limp in TC's arms when he and Rick took me back to Juliet's room with Katsumoto not far behind. They sat me down on the sofa where Kumu, no longer by Juliet's side, came to sit down with me. Within seconds of sitting, she gently grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. She cradled me like my mom used to do when I was a kid having a nightmare. _Oh God please let this be a nightmare_. Eventually, Katsumoto, Rick, and TC left to get coffee leaving me and Kumu in the room.

"Thomas, you need to eat something. I can go home and get you a hot meal and some fresh pairs of clothes for you and Juliet."

"_If_ she wakes up," I said with little hope left in me. I truly believed that Juliet was going to die and I would live with the fact that I failed another person I loved. "She is not going to wake up."

"THOMAS, SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP!" Kumu not realizing the strength of her voice turned to a gentler tone. "Juliet is the strongest woman I know, she won't go down without a fight. Do you not believe in her?"

"Of course, I do Kumu…"

"Then stop doubting that our girl won't pull through. You still have to tell her that you love her."

Hearing Kumu say that I love Juliet made me almost jump off the sofa. "Kuma how did you…"

"Thomas, I am no spring chicken anymore and I raised two boys of my own. I know when a young man is in love. I also know that Abby is leaving the island too." I made a face wondering how Kumu knew when she answered. "My cousin's son is a mover and was packing Abby's things for New York. I can only assume that you and she broke up, hence way you haven't packed anything to move with her." All I could do is nodded. "Thomas, if it's not too personal, when did you know that you had feelings for Juliet?"

"It was two weeks ago. Abby had just broken up with me when I wanted to stop thinking about what I did wrong with her. So, I went to the main house to watch a movie. I was about to start watching _Stalag 17_ when Juliet came in and joined me. She fell asleep halfway through the film and was resting her head on my shoulder." I was absolutely _NOT_ going to tell how I got an erection after looking in Juliet's underwear drawer. "It was there I noticed that Juliet and I had more in common than I did with Abby. But I was too afraid that she didn't feel the same so I just kept it to myself. Kumu, what if I missed my chance to tell her how I feel?"

"Oh Thomas, It's never too late. She's still here. I'm sure she'll hear you out if you just say what is in your heart."

"Mahalo Kumu, what would I do without you?"

"For a start, not eat or bathe, no offense Thomas but you smell as if the seabed made love to you. Now I'm going back to the estate and getting you some food and clothes." When Kumu got up to leave the room is when I noticed Rick, TC, and Katsumoto stand by the door away. They must have heard what I said because the next words out of Rick where, "We're going after this son of a bitch right, Romeo?" TC and even Katsumoto nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah, we are going after him." It was there I made a solemn vow that David Wesker would regret messing with this private investigator.

**Again, if you guys want any scenes for the next chapter, please leave a review or message as soon as possible. I haven't started writing chapter 4 yet and I will probably not post it until the 25****th**** after the new episode. Seriously writing this fanfiction has helped me with my withdrawals from not having an episode last week. (Almighty Buddha teach me to be more patient) Anyway, see you guys later. Peace be with you.**

**\- LaraHawk**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I actually finished this chapter before the episode "Blood in the Water" aired! Best episode EVER! (Well, so far), Not to spoil anything, but there was a scene in this episode that made me squeal like a teenage girl! I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what scene I'm thinking of. So, I am sad to say my spring break is over and I'll not have much time for writing. But fear not for I have a plan. I will try and, if possible, give you guys a new chapter every Monday, for I have the Wednesdays and weekends off to write. If I don't post that Monday, then I'll make the next one longer for missing one Monday. I thinking that there will be ten chapters for this story and I might do some one-shot soon, but again things can change, so I'm not promising anything right now. Anyway, on with the show. BIG NOTE: I DON'T OWN MAGNUM P.I.**

**Higgins' POV**

I thought when you died, there would be a white light or the voices of those who went before, would call out to you to find them. And yet, there was nothing. Had I been a "Bad" Christian for killing people and I was actually in Hell itself? Or was this punishment for having doubts in my faith? I did believe that there was an Almighty being that did watch over us, but I did have doubts about where people go when they died. My mum always made us go to church on Sundays, and I even sang in the church choir from age eight to my late teens. But my mum got diagnosed with early-stage dementia when I was fourteen, and she started to forget what day it was, and we would sometimes miss church. I did the best that I could at the time. I started to rush home after every football practice and on some nights, I would sneak out of the house to work in the McCreedy's Pub as a dishwasher. Technically I wasn't old enough to officially work there, but the owner, Scott McCreedy, heard about my mum and said, "Oi lass if you finished the dishes before midnight and don't let the bobbies know about this, I'll give you Sixty quid a night." I became rather good at hiding from the police as I duck into ginnels, which I think helped prepared me for my life as an MI-6 agent. When I wasn't doing that, I was caring for mum by laying her clothes out for her in the mornings and making sure she had a full breakfast before I rushed to school.

For a while that was all that was needed to be done, but once I was out to Uni, my mum's condition got worse. One day while she was home alone, she had gotten hold of her car keys, which I usually hid from her, and had tried driving her car to visit me at Cambridge. She had crashed into a phone box and was sent to the hospital. She had suffered a serious brain injury which only made her dementia worse. I had thought to drop out of Uni and just work at McCreedy's when I was approached by a man named Nathan Filler. He was a recruiter for MI-6 and saw I had potential to become a great agent. I initially turned him down, but when he said that agents get special treatment at the National Health Services, I jump that the opportunity to give the best care for my mum. And for a while it was. It wasn't that she was being mistreated or anything like that, it was just that the illness was grabbing ahold on her and turning her into a person she wasn't. It also didn't help that her brain injury added more problems for her. By this stage in my life, I had stopped going to church as well. Why go to church if you know how it's going to end? Ironically, she passed away on a Sunday and that was the last day I ever went to church.

So, this is my punishment, suck here in limbo for the rest of eternity until the sea runs dry and the sky bleeds red blood. Must I await the coming of the anti-Christ to swallow me? It's in this confusion that I began to hear something. The sound of crashing waves. '_No, it can't be, is it?'_ I tried to follow where the sound was coming from and when I thought I was getting closer to it, is when I felt as if I was falling. I braced myself for the impact but when nothing came, I reopened my eyes. I was shocked to find that I was in bed faced down in a white fluffed pillow. I slowly began to rise from the bed when I noticed I wasn't in my bed, in fact, I wasn't in Hawaii. It looked as though I was in Thailand, more specifically, in a bungalow near the beach in Pattaya. _'Why am I here? What's going on?'_ I looked down at myself to see I was in a pair of female boardshorts and a sports bra with a tank top from a yoga studio I didn't recognize. As I trying to figure where I was and what was going on, that's when I notice that some of my personal effects were placed in an opened travel trunk and on the bedroom vanity. It had some of my jewelry on it, most from my mum and nan that I received throughout my life, but others that I didn't recognize. The three pieces where two rings and dog tags. The two rings were very different, one was a simple silver band and the other was an exquisite large square-cut diamond with a silver band and etching work that made a Victorian vine. I was about to look at the dog tags when I heard a noise come from the downstairs.

I quickly ran to see what was going and found myself in an almost looking loft style area with the kitchen, living, and dining all in one room. The furniture all looked fairly modern with wicker in design and most look like it belonged there. The kitchen had all KitchenAid appliances and black cabinets with white granite countertops. Also, in the kitchen was a man with no shirt and was only wearing swimming trunks. I began to slowly walk towards the man to get a better look when I noticed he had a scar on his left shoulder. _'I have seen _that_ scar before, but where? Who is this?'_ As I walked closer, a floorboard squeaked alerting the man to turn around. Who it was, sent shivers down my spine. It was Magnum.

"Good morning sleepy head, I made my famous pancakes with blueberries in it, a fresh cut fruit salad, and freshly squeezed mango juice. I almost thought I had to wake you up, we only have six hours left and… Juliet, what's wrong?"

'_This cannot be right, I was in the harbor sinking to the ocean. How can I be here, and with Magnum non the less?'_ Before I could say anything, Magnum quickly pulled one of the kitchen chairs out and place me in it. Once there, Magnum began looking me over to see what was wrong.

He placed his hand over my forehead and said, "Baby, what's wrong? Are you feeling all right? If not I'll take you to the nearest hospital and…"

Before he could continue, I found my voice. "No I don't need a hospital, Magnum. I feel fine." I was in no mood for his game. But apparently, Magnum was up for some game because the next words he spoke where confusing.

"Okay _Higgins_, I'm not allowed to be nice to my wife on our anniversary. But just so you remember, it was I who thought it would be nice to travel to the one place you always dreamed of going to. So next year, you're in charge of the arrangement on where we go for vacation." He quickly when to the kitchen countertop to retrieve the breakfast he had made and placed it on the kitchen table in front of me.

"What did you say?" I _must_ have heard him wrong. What did he say about _WIFE_?

"What? Do you mean? The part of next year's anniversary or being nice to you?" he said playfully thinking I was messing with him.

"No, I mean me being your _WIFE_. Magnum if this is a sick joke, I'm not finding it amusing at all. If this is one of your twisted jokes, I swear I'll…" I stopped mid-sentence to see the horrid look Magnum was giving. It was like I had told him that the apocalypse was coming.

"What do _YOU_ mean? I'm your husband! How could you not…" He too stopped mid-sentence to quickly run up the stairs to retrieve something from the bedroom. A few minutes later, he returned with two silver framed pictures and placed them in front of me.

"There. Tell me you don't remember any of this." The first picture was of Thomas and me, what I assumed, was our wedding day. Thomas was in his white service dress uniform with his hat on while I wore a white satin ball gown with a V-neck cut and laced long sleeves. I had my hair in a messy bun with white orchids behind my right ear. We looked so happy in the picture, as a normal married couple should be. But it was the next picture that nearly stopped my heart. The second one had, of course, Thomas and I in it along with Apollo and Zeus. But there were two small children in there as well. There was a four-year-old little girl with long black and brown highlight hair standing in-between Thomas and I, while the two-year-old boy, who looked exactly like Thomas, was in my arms. Who were these children? I didn't have children least of all with Magnum. When I turned to face him, my expression said it all.

"You don't remember, do you?" The way he said that made me feel as if he had lost all hope.

"I'm sorry I don't." What was going on was this real? Was _anything_ real? Thomas was pacing back and forth trying, I assume, to get his thoughts back in order. He then spoke in an almost sobbing tone.

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember us at the houseboat in Ala Wai and the bomb going off but after that…" I couldn't continue after that, for I too was on the verge of crying. I really wish this was a dream because I would never mean to hurt Magnum in this way in my entire life. I may take shots at him with what he calls my "Brit Humor", but never had I ever meant for it to affect him like this. But when I said the houseboat, he reacted as if I had said the magic word.

"I need to call Doctor Kittson when we get back to the island. Maybe you're just having another one of your memory lapses again, but this could be something more serious. I'll try and find a flight back to Hawaii as soon as possible. If not, I'm sure Robin will send a private jet to get us. Juliet, I want you to stay right here while I make some calls. Please just try and eat. Will you do that for me? Please?" All I could do was nod to him. He quickly left to get his cellphone while I ate the breakfast he made for me. I have to say, Thomas is an amazing cook and those pancakes are to die for, I ate everything in sight. By the time I finished and cleaned the dishes, Thomas had both travel trunks in his hand and had changed into a white t-shirt and khaki shorts with flip flops.

"Okay, I have everything packed and ready to go. I also called for a cab to pick us up. We're going to a private airfield where Robin's jet will take us home." I could tell he was holding something back but before I could ask, he spoke. "I have your rings in my pocket, I didn't know if you wanted to wear them or not." He looked awkwardly down at his hand as he reached out to hand them to me. I didn't know what to do at first, but as if on instinct, I placed both rings on my left ring finger. Thomas gave a little smile as if he had hope that everything was going to turnout all right. Before I could ask any questions, a horn from a car was sounding. Thomas nodded his head signaling that was our ride.

Once everything was in the boot of the car, the driver quickly drove through the city of Pattaya to a private airstrip where one of Robin's jets was waiting. The crew placed the luggage in the storage hold and escorted us to our seats. We took off and about thirty minutes of the flight in silence is when I found the courage to speak.

"Thomas?"

"Yes dear… I mean. Yes Juliet, what is it?" I could see this was something he had to get used to saying just my name again and not call me by a pet name.

"Thomas, how long have we been married for? I mean, not to be rude, but you looked as though you haven't aged at all."

He smiled as he was remembering the good memories we must had shared together. _'If they are real memories'._ "It was shortly after the houseboat, we were in the hospital together and that's when you told me of your feelings towards me. At first, I thought that you were messing with me and I just playing it out as a joke. But it wasn't til Abby was moving back to the mainland that things changed. I was going to go with her and try to change my lifestyle for her when you told me not to go. You said, 'I would never make you change who you are Thomas, I love your wild antics and cocky attitude and… I just LOVE you, Thomas Sullivan Magnum. Please don't leave me.' It was then I knew I couldn't be with Abby anymore. We started dating and within a few months, we got married. We have been married for about five years now."

"And the children are they…?" I was thinking I knew the answer.

"We have a four-year-old little girl named Katherine and a two-year-old little boy named TJ. It's short for Thomas James." I gave a look to Thomas to explain further, so he did. "It was a few months after your birthday that you noticed that you weren't feeling well. I told you to go to the doctors, but you insisted that you were fine. It wasn't until you fainted at a book party for Robin that we made you go to the hospital and see what was wrong. There we found out that you were about eight weeks pregnant, and that we were going to be parents sometime in October. I could remember the look on your face as the doctor showed you the baby with the sonogram. You looked so amazed at the image, that you always had to have the sonogram picture with you at all times. I mean, you went into super mom mode after finding out. You did every research under the sun to find out how to have a healthy delivery. You did the Lamaze classes, you reworked your yoga routine, and learned this breathing technique that was said to help you in labor or something. But there were days when I just saw you eating a huge double cheeseburger with fries and a large strawberry milkshake, or doing nothing but sleep on the sofa. You did have your occasional mood swing, but nothing so outrageous that I feard that you shoot me for. … Well, there was this one time I made a huge mess in the kitchen in the estate that you asked Kumu where your gun was at. That's when I had to hide all the guns in the house from you. I really thought you were going to shoot me at that time. Anyway, the one moment I will never forget was when you, Zeus, and Apollo were on the bed one night. You were eight months pregnant and you had your belly showing as you watched Katherine kick. Each time she would kick, the boys would bark softly and lick the area where she kicked. Zeus and Apollo where always protective of you, but when you were pregnant, they became hellhounds against any stranger coming toward you and never left your side."

"When is Katherine's birthday?" I wanted to know so badly that I nearly jumped from my seat.

"October 20th. She was supposed to be the 27th but, just like her mother, she made the decision that she wanted out right there and then. She weighed about 5 lbs. 6 oz. and 18" in height. And my God, did she have a lot of hair. Just so you know, she acts just like you in everything. She used to have your skin color but got tanner as she started playing outside with Zeus and Apollo. TJ, on the other hand, is as you put it, a 'cheeky monkey' just like his daddy. He too came as a surprise as we thought that having one child in our lives was okay. But we didn't actually take steps on preventing it either, so another surprise came. TJ was born on July 15th and weighed 6 lbs. 3oz. and was 19".

Wanting to know more about what else I had missed, I asked Thomas what was the 'memory lapses' thing. Thomas made a gulp sound and began. "After the bomb, you began forgetting some minor things, like your keys or where you last put your cellphone at. But there was this one time that you forgot we had a daughter and thought I kidnapped a kid. The doctors did tests and determined that your injuries from the bomb gave you some called a transient global amnesia. They said that with some brain exercises, we could prevent this from having this happen again, but it seems that they were wrong." It was at that moment that he turned his face towards the window of the jet, _'It must be hard for him.'_

"Thomas, what's going to happen when we get to Hawaii? Are we going to the hospital or …" As if ready to answer, Thomas quickly respawned.

"We'll go to Queen's Medical Center, they have the neurologist that you have been seeing for the last couple of months now. She knows more than I could tell you and help us figure out what's going on. From there, I don't know. This is something I never thought this would happen again. But don't worry, Robin, Rick, TC, Kumu, and I won't stop finding the best care for you." Thomas got up from his seat and knelt down in front of me and said, "Juliet, I swear to you I will do everything possibly can to love you for the rest of my life. I will love you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." _'Where those song lyrics from Christina Perri?'_

All I could do at that moment was to shed tears. _'How could you hurt a man like that Juliet? Simply, by ripping his heart out.'_ Thomas took one of his fingers and brushed it against my right cheek. A few moments later, he moved in for a quick kiss on the lips. I didn't know what to do at that moment. I knew this was wrong, for I don't even remember loving Thomas, but it felt so right. If this was real, I would do everything in my power to remember. Thomas sensing my hesitation removed his lips from mine and said, "Maybe you should sleep, this has been a weird day to say at least. There's a private bedroom at the end of the plane, maybe if you fell asleep again, you'll wake up remembering something." I just nod my head in agreement and started heading to the small sleeping quarters, when I turned around to face Thomas again.

"Thomas, I may not remember anything, but I want you to know that I do love you, with all of my heart." And with that, I closed the door and climbed into bed hoping sleep would take me back to reality or the very least, give my memories back.

**Magnum's POV**

I was allowed to stay with Juliet in her suite, so long as I didn't cause another scene. Katsumoto, Rick, and TC left around 4 o'clock to look in possible leads on where Wesker was and how he plans on getting off the island. I asked the staff if it was alright for me to use the shower in Juliet's bathroom to which they said it was okay. Kumu returned around 4:15 with fresh pairs of clothes for me and Juliet along with a plate of homemade Loco Moco. Thanking Kumu, I quickly use the shower to get the stink of the sea off me. Normally, I love the smell of the sea water on my skin, but the smell of moldy seaweed was a different story. After my shower and I finish eating Kumu's amazing food, is when she left for the night. Kumu had left me with a bag of overnight things like toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, pajamas, along with four t-shirts, all in different colors, and two pairs of pants; my cargo pants, and shorts. She also brought a couple of pairs of my boxers, socks, and my old combat boots.

The nurses were kind enough to show me where the TV remote was and how to unfold one of the sofas into a futon. They dim the lights for me and said they would check on Juliet every hour or so before leaving me alone with her. It was around 9:30 p.m. when I turned the TV on and found out it was a smart TV. I went to the music playlisted app on it and found Christina Perri's song, _A Thousand Years_. _'Her favorite song.'_ I hit play and walked over to Juliet, listening to the music. She was still the same, she was still lying in bed with tubes and monitors beeping. It was when the song hit the chorus line that I noticed a single tear falling down Juliet's face. _'Was she waking up! Come on, Juliet! Come on!'_ But no such luck, the nurses came in and said it was normal for some coma patients to have watery eyes. I brushed the tear away from her right cheek is when I decided to change into my pajamas. By 11 o'clock, I had prepared myself to sleep when I got up from the futon and walked over to Juliet and kissed the corner of her lip. I whispered to her, "Good night, Juliet. Now don't sleep too much, or you won't get any of my famous pancakes tomorrow. In fact, I'll make a special batch with blueberries in it. I know they're your favorite and I'll make them only for you if you wake up. Please, will you do that for me?" When she didn't respawn, I gave her one last kiss goodnight before turning in for the night. For when the morning rises, David Wesker will have Hell to pay.

**Again, please review and leave suggestions for the next chapter for I am readying myself for the season finale. I love this show and I can't wait for the next season to air. So cheers Lovelies and see you in the next chapters.**

**LaraHawk **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, I'm a little sorry for this chapter comes late in the day but, I have my cousins (Netty and Rose) along with my other cousin (Sally) visited my mum and me over the weekend. So sorry for not getting this out sooner. Anyway, I won't take up much of your time, now on with the show. BIG NOTE: I DON'T OWN MAGNUM P.I. WARNING: THERE WILL BE THEMES OF RAPE AND DISRESPECTING OF WOMEN IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Magnum's POV**

The next morning, around 5 a.m., is about the time I woke up to still see the same site I did before. Juliet was still in bed with everything from the ventilator to the heart monitor making sounds like the night before. I was amazed that I slept at all, for all I dreamt about was Juliet and I on Robin's yacht sunbathing together. I just wished it was real, but I knew that I needed to find the man that was responsible for this. I got up from the sofa and went over to check her over. After seeing nothing wrong, I headed towards the bathroom and changed into my navy-blue t-shirt, my cargo pants, and my combat boots. Once out of the bathroom, is when I saw the nurses checking Juliet over. I approached the head nurse and said, "Good morning ma'am, how is she?"

"Good morning Mr. Magnum, Ms. Higgins is still the same with no signs of complications yet. We do worry that she might have a seizure from the medication we're going to give her." I looked at the nurse, fearing that Juliet could start thrashing at any moment. The image of Juliet reacting negatively to the meds and I not being there for her, sent my stomach to the darkest pit. Sensing my fear, the nurse spoke gently, "I ensure you Mr. Magnum that Ms. Higgins will have all test run by the best and we will not leave her side until we are sure there are no negative effects of the medication. Now, we need to take Ms. Higgins to the MRI for her morning scan. If you would like to get something to eat, now would be a great time for the scanning process takes a few hours to complete. We also will be looking to see the electrical impulses pathways and seeing what grade coma she is in. Would you like us to retrieve you once the scans are done?"

"No, I'll be heading out after a bit, but call me if anything happens please."

"Of course, Mr. Magnum. I have been told you'll be returning tonight correct?" I nodded. "There is a wardrobe in that corner where you can put your items in it. Now if you excuse me, I need to get Ms. Higgins ready."

With those words, I stood back so the nurses could take Juliet to the MRI. It was then I felt a little bit better knowing that she was in the best hands in Hawaii. Some of the nurses did their final checks before unlocking Juliet's bed and heading to the elevator around 6:30 am. The other nurses refolded the sofa and placed the blanket and extra pillow in the wardrobe closet. I repacked my gear and also placed my bag in, the same wardrobe they did, before heading to the cafeteria. I always hated hospital food, it always brought me back to when I had to take my mom to the doctors for her chemo treatments. I used to hate seeing my mom become so nauseous with the near notion of food before or after receiving treatment, that I made sure I ate in-between her treatments. I had to eat so I could care for her because she would be so weak after her sessions that she couldn't walk home sometimes. I would have to carry her anytime she had to vomit or when she wanted to sleep in her bed. I did that for several months and, when I had to leave for my tour in Afghanistan, a neighbor of my mom's began taking her to the treatments and caring for her. It was the neighbor that told me that my mom had passed away. Since then I hate cafeteria food, and now again, I was doing it for Juliet. I just ordered a tall black coffee, one fried egg, and bacon. I was sitting by the large window, that was facing towards the city, for about three hours when I got the call from Katsumoto.

"Katsumoto, you got anything?"

"Magnum, before we start…"

"I know, _officially_ you can't tell me what's going on and I should leave it to the HPD. I know, but Gordon I not going to stop and let Wesker get away what he did to Juliet. I will still work this case whether or not you say it's okay."

"Magnum, what I meant to say was that I think we had a lead in where David is and I want you to meet me there."

Knowing Katsumoto, I first thought I was hearing things again and this was a dream come true. It made me wonder if that time I helped him close the disappearance of his former partner, made him see that we are just alike. But hearing the annoyed voice of Katsumoto brought me out from my imagination.

"Magnum if you don't answer me, I'll just hang up and leave you out of the loop."

"Sorry Katsumoto, I didn't mean to annoy you. I was just…"

"Do you want the info or not?" I could tell that Gordon was debating on letting me in. He must be breaking so many rules for even letting me know what's going on. He could lose his job if his chief found out and then I'll have a pissed off man after me. Well, one who actually knew how to shoot.

"Yes, I would like to know," I said with a playful tone before switching to a serious one. "Katsumoto, thank you. I guess I don't tell you that enough, but thank you for doing this." I would have to pay him back for this one, big time.

"Your welcome Magnum. And I won't put in the report that you technically assaulted an officer. But after this, don't try doing that again." He said as both a joke and a warning if I even tried again.

"Message heard. Now, what do you got?"

"The guy, David Wesker, has several legitimate businesses under different fake names that he uses, but there's a place called _'The Devil's Dance'_ where he is said to have a hideout there. Rumors are that he has some of the girls from the sex trade work there as strippers. We have been trying to get warrants for prostitution and sex trafficking, but there was no evidence that sex was taking place there and when questioned, the girls wouldn't talk to us. So, my guess is your boy is probably there waiting for his girls to come back with his cash before skipping town."

"How long do you think we have?" If Katsumoto was telling me the truth, Wesker could disappear with literally no trace and I would never find him again. The thought of not getting Juliet's attacker sent my anger soaring.

"Not long. Word is that he is making the girls turn in everything they earned the last two nights and if they don't deliver, well you can only imagine what would happen." Hearing this, I quickly grabbed my partially uneaten breakfast, throwing in the trash bin, and running for the exit.

"I will be there in like three minutes. Don't enter without me!" I said with a flame burning my insides. I will make Wesker know what he did to my beloved Juliet.

Once arriving a block away from the strip club, I noticed TC and Rick there with Katsumoto in a back alleyway. I parked the Ferrari Spider behind TC's van and walked to the front where Katsumoto's undercover squad car was parked. They all looked as if they were raring for a fight. TC had his S&W Model 686 while Rick had his H&K VP9 and his SIG MCX Rattler strapped on. Katsumoto had both his bulletproof vest and his HPD issued Glock 17 along with H&K MP5A3. I asked what where both Rick and TC doing here, to which Katsumoto just shrugged. TC then spoke and said that he and Rick weren't losing another member of our family, and would fight to get justice for Higgy. I warned both of them that I could lose them here too. Before I could continue Rick chimed in.

"Look, Romeo, I know you want to be the hero and do this all on your own, but never forget that we are your brothers and were not going to let this son of a bitch get away from hurting your Juliet." I felt moved that both TC and Rick would stand with me in my hour of need. But before I can say thank you, Rick came back with another joke. "Plus, you don't have a gun, so pretty much useless." I realized that he was right, but that's when Katsumoto spoke up.

"Actually, CSI and the diving teams found this at the bottom of the harbor yesterday. I got it out of the evidence locker and cleaned it for you. Here." Katsumoto handed be a hand towel wrapped gun and a few clips on top. It was my STI 2011, Costa Comp Carry. I had purchased this gun originally for just competitions, but I fell in love with this gun and made sure it was always on my side. I just nod to thank Katsumoto before he spoke in a serious tone. "This guy, Wesker was spotted in the building about ten minutes ago. I have called for backup but it will take some time before they can get here. Judging by the way this guy is paranoid of the cops and you, I doubt this guy will come willingly."

Rick decided to pick a dark joke to use. "So, this is the OK Corral. Great… are we the Earps or the dead cowboys in this fight? Cause this place is going to have to be renamed Tombstone for our odds." Sensing the tension, Katsumoto reassured Rick.

"Don't worry, there where only two other men were seen entering the building with Wesker and everyone else left shortly after they arrived. I looked over the layout of the building and found it has plenty of cover inside. So this is the only chance we got to get him." Both Rick and TC nodded while I ready myself for any fight about to come our way. Katsumoto planed for Rick and TC to used the back exit while he and I entered through the front entrance. He also gave us radios with earbuds so we could hear what the others were doing and be able to call for help. Once we knew the plan, we head for the strip club.

Katsumoto was the first in the building while I followed him from behind using my military training. It was just like the time we rescued those Thai citizens from that boat, because the moment we entered, all hell broke loose. Bullets began whizzing past my head that there were a few times that I thought I was Neo from the _Matrix_. I was able to find cover behind the bar while Katsumoto found cover behind a large marble column connected to a half wall. The whole strip club looked like a modern take on ancient Greek with lofts and images of Lucifer Morningstar doing debaucherous things. No wonder this place is called _'The Devil's Dance'_. There were at least thirteen armed bodyguards and they were fighting as if it was the last stand at the Alamo. Luckily, the guards didn't know of the plan, for when Rick and TC arrived from behind, the guards slowly gave up the fight. There was at least five alive guards that were relatively unharmed but most of the others were dead on the floor. Rick, TC, and I gathered the remaining guards and place them in a lineup. Katsumoto put on this serious cop face and spoke to the guards.

"Alright, you boys are under arrest. Anything you say will be held against you in a court of law. Is there anything you would like to state?" Most of the guards remain quiet and kept their heads down, except for this 21-year-old looking kid. He turned to face Katsumoto and spoke.

"Fuck you, copper! Mr. Wesker will be back with others after finishing that bitch!" It was then I realized that Wesker wasn't at the club and I worried who this punk was referring to. Katsumoto too picked that up and asked who was he talking about. The punk gave a devilish grin and said, "Wouldn't you like to know. It won't matter in a few minutes. Cause she'll be dead and she'll pay for messing with us! Ha-ha-ha!" It was at that moment that I grabbed the punk and place my gun towards his head, speaking as though I was the devil himself.

"Listen here you fucking punk. I am _only_ going to say this _once_. Tell me who is the girl you're talking about or I'm going to show you what your brain looks like." I don't take my eyes off this guy for a second, I could feel the anxiety that Rick, TC, and Katsumoto was giving me. I half expected for them to pull me off but all just stood in their place waiting for what was going to happen next. The punk was testing the water when he spoke.

"You don't have the balls to…" Before he could finish his sentence, I cocked the hammer of my gun and stared into his soul.

"Try me." I was trying to think of something to add like, 'I was the one to send Osama bin Laden to Hell' or something similar to that when the kid finally started talking.

"Alright! Alright! Mr. Wesker went to kill the chick at the hospital!" I slowly lower my gun from his head as he continued. "She somehow hacked into Mr. Wesker's accounts and froze all of his assets. He said, 'No bitch can do that to me…', he then when on and on about how he was going make her his personal whore and fuck her like she fucked him. He also planned on finding you and making you watch as he raped her. After that, he would shoot her and would have you watch as she slowly bleed out. Then he would kill you." I was about to hit him with the butt of my gun when my cellphone ringed. Quickly I threw the punk towards TC and answered my phone.

"Hello?!"

"Mr. Magnum, this is Dr. Carter. We have great news, Ms. Higgins is up. She awoke shortly after receiving the treatment and shows no signs of any permanent damage from the blast. In fact, she has been asking for you. Would you like me to put her on the line?" I felt both relief and panicked. Juliet was awake and alive, but Wesker was coming after her. I need to get back there.

"Doc, listen. You need to put the hospital in lockdown and call the swat team. There is a dangerous man after her and he while not hesitate to shoot anyone that gets in his way. Please do this NOW!" I quickly hung up my phone to race out the door with Rick following behind me. TC and Katsumoto only followed after the swat team entered and secured the bodyguards. I quickly got in the Spider with Rick in the passager seat, and Katsumoto and TC in his squad car. We where both raced down the city street to get to the hospital. But by the time we got there, I felt like my whole world was crashing down.

We saw people running and screaming from the entryway of the hospital that I prepared myself for the worst. The guys and I form a standard breach formation and start searching for Wesker. We used the stairs, fearing they would ambush us in the elevator, and got to the fourth floor fairly quickly. I dashed to Juliet's room to see three other bodyguards of Wesker. Two were outside the room and the third was holding the doctor against the wall passed the sliding door. Without a second thought from recognizing them, I put the first two down with a single shot to the head and hit the other when he came running from Juliet's room. Wesker then showed up and tried to shoot back at me, but I was quicker to the draw. I only hit his arm, making him drop his gun and reeling from the pain. He was about to say something when I full on started punching him in the face. I don't know how long I was hitting for, but it felt like an eternity. I wanted him to feel the pain he caused to Juliet when Rick pulled me off of him.

"Easy Tommy boy. He gets the message and I don't think any lady would want to date him after that. But you need to breathe man. It's over." I slowly relaxed from Rick's grip and saw TC patting my back while Katsumoto was cuffing the guards and Wesker. I looked down at my right hand and saw a ton of blood. I wonder how much of that was mine and his when I felt a pit of dread wash over me. _'Juliet. Was she alive? Did he kill her before I got here?'_ I quickly race to the room to find my answer.

**Higgins POV**

I half expected to wake up in the jet when I noticed that I was in a hospital suite with monitors plastered on my chest. I was also in a hospital gown with an IV in my left hand and a nasal ventilator in my nostrils. I couldn't tell how long I was there before I noticed a nurse coming in. I tried to speak but found my throat so incredibly sore that I only made a dry wheezing sound. The nurse quickly moved to my side and spoke.

"Ms. Higgins, please try not to speak right now. We just removed the tube from your throat, so you will be discomfort for a short while. Now would you like some water?" I quickly nodded as she when and got me a cup of water. _'Was any of this real? Or was this another fantasy dream? I wish to go back to Thomas and my children. Please God let that be real or better yet, send me back to the real Thomas so I can tell him how I feel. That will be the first thing I do, I'll tell Thomas I love him and what my true feelings are.'_ Before I could think of any words I could say to Thomas, a doctor and the nurse from before came back in. The nurse handed me a cup of water, which I quickly drank. After feeling the water restore my throat, I quickly thanked the nurse and turned my attention to the doctor.

"Good morning Ms. Higgins, I am Doctor Carter. Do you know where you are at the moment?" I nodded my head no, to which the doctor informed me. "You're at Queen's Medical Center in Honolulu. Can you tell me what do you remember?" I began telling him about the houseboat and some details about my life, which were standard questions that doctors ask with their patients. After doing a quick once over me the doctor asked if there were any questions I had. In as slightest raspy voice, I asked.

"Doctor, is it possible for coma patients to have weird dreams? Like the patient having another life after their accident?" The doctor nodded at me as he was finishing his report and handed it to the nurse. He then started explaining.

"Yes, it has been seen in some low-graded coma patients. Though we are not always sure what causes it. Why do you ask? Did you have any dreams?" I did nod yes in response but I slowly started to feel dizzy. The doctor quickly helped me lie back down on the bed and started speaking again. "I think you should rest for a little bit, Ms. Higgins. I will call Mr. Magnum to tell him the good news." Hearing that almost made me jump out of the bed itself. I was going to finally tell everything, but, at that moment, sleep sounded really good. I closed my eye for what seemed to be a minute, but when I reopened my eyes all I could see was David Wesker in front of me.

"Hello Ms. Higgins, I think you know who I am." I just nodded in response, trying to find a way out of this mess. I did try and move my body, but it felt so heavy that I knew if I tried to run or fight, I wouldn't get very far. He knew this too and was just playing with me. I turn towards the sliding doors to see the doctor be held at gunpoint with one of Wesker's goons holding him. "I won't kill him, Ms. Higgins. All I want is my accounts unfrozen and I will leave you and your friends alone. What do you say? Deal?" I gave a fake smile to him before I spoke.

"Not in a million years, you complete imbecile. I would rather eat broken glass than help you. Now, would you kindly go and fuck yourself." I knew I set him off with that comment, but to my horror, he had plans for this.

"Actually my dear, I was going to just kidnap you and have your little boyfriend watch as I fucked you til Sunday. Afterward, you would either beg for more or I just put a bullet in your skull. I haven't decided yet. But if I were you, I would do as I asked and unfreeze my assets. I promise I will just leave you and you're friends alone. So, I'll say this again," It was at this moment he placed the barrel of the gun to my temple and said, "will you do it or not?" I was about to throw a punch at him when I heard gunshots from the hallway. The guard, who was covering the doctor, ran out of the room to see what was going on when he too was shot. Wesker, sensing that he needed to leave, quickly left and, from what I heard, sounded like he was being beaten and in a world of hurt. It was a few minutes later after the doctor checked me over that he left the room to see to the goons. As he did, a new person came into my room. It was Magnum.

"Hi." He said with a soft, sadden tone that almost made me want to cry. I just felt so guilty for what had happened. If I had died just like Nuzo, I don't know what would have happened to Thomas. I saw how he reacted when finding Nuzo dead, would he act that way for me? Thomas slowly at this point was right beside my bed in a kneeling position. With the same tone, he asked, "Juliet are you alright?"

"Yes, I am Thomas. I just feel a bit dizzy at the moment." I continued to look into his eyes and see both concern and rage in them.

"Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I swear he'll be the one who needs a hospital!" It was those words that I noticed his bloody knuckles. Evidence that he must have beaten someone to near death. Thomas must have seen my eyes dart to his wounded hand for he made the comment, "Well, more than he does now."

"Why did you do that Thomas?" My heart was racing as I believed I knew the answer to my question.

"Juliet, I need you to hear me out, and if you don't feel the same way after hearing it, I won't be offended. The truth is Juliet… I broke up with Abby a few weeks ago and I have been thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. You are the rock that puts me back in line and I know I can irritate you to high heaven, but it's my way of showing… affection. After losing my mom and going through the torture overseas, I just didn't open up to Abby as I should have. But with you, I… I can feel the pain without being judged or feel weak for saying what I truly felt. You make those moments just that… moments of the past, that can't hold me down. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I … Juliet, I…". I could tell he was wanting to say those three words but feared how I would react. I slowly leaned towards him, we were so close that our foreheads were touching. I raised my left hand towards his jawline and brought him in for a gentle kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, just enough to take our breath away. Pulling away, we were still very close to each other just enough to see each other's whole face. Thomas had this look of both amazement and confusion.

"Juliet?" Thomas said with a gasp. He didn't expect me to do something like that. But before he could utter another word, I found my voice.

"Thomas, now it's you're time to listen. You are the most irritating man I have ever met. I mean you drive me up the wall, and half the time, I purposely sent Zeus and Apollo after you so I can have peace and quiet." Thomas' face was still twisted in confusion, but I got to the point. "The truth is Thomas you are just as much a rock to me as I am to you. After losing Richard and my mum, I became a person that I wasn't. I was cold and I just didn't want to feel the pain anymore. There was a time in my life that I thought it would be easier if I just ended it. But I found Robin, Zeus, Apollo, and most importantly, you to fight for. I just wanted you to know that your feelings are not just one-sided. I… I love…". Bloody Hell, now I can't say it either! I was about to get frustrated when Thomas spoke.

"If we both say it together, then neither one of us has to be afraid." I just nodded as Thomas counted down from three. Once after one, we both in unison said 'I love you.' Afterward, Thomas came in, holding the back of my head, and gave me a passionate kiss. It was so tender and soft that, for a moment I thought I did die and I was in heaven. We held the kiss for a few minutes when we broke apart, with Thomas having both of his hands caressing my face. I placed my right hand over Thomas' left cheek and thought to myself that nothing could ruin this moment.

That was until I heard Orville speak, "Hey Thomas, is Juliet now going to have your minotaur baby?"

**Thanks again to those who are following the story. Remember if you have any requests please message me or leave a review telling me what you want to see next. Cheers lovelies!**

**LaraHawk**


	6. Chapter 6

**So… Wow. I just watched the season finale and that's all I can say is just… Wow. I won't spoil anything if people haven't seen it yet, but can we just talk on how Higgins stood up for Magnum. I mean Rick and TC have the right to be mad, but for Hannah to have betrayed them for THAT reason is still not okay. I will say I can understand why she did it, but still, I would at least tell them the truth, if I were Hannah. Also, at the beginning of the episode, is the first episode of the next season going to tell us if Higgins is up to something? I mean, there was that scene where Thomas asked where she'd gone to, and she was directly dodging the question. Anyway, I really am liking this show and hope we get at least four more seasons, but that's wishful thinking on my part. I will be taking a couple of days off from writing, as my finals are coming up and I am planning on going on a mini holiday with some of my friends. So, I don't think there will be a new chapter next week or the week after that, I am so sorry lovelies. Hope you guys can forgive me. Also, fair warning on this chapter, there will be mention of sex in here so be forewarned. Now on with the show! BIG NOTE: I DON'T OWN MAGNUM P.I.**

**Higgins POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

The first few days in the hospital where terrible for me. I was limited on things I could do without the aid of the nurses, everything but eating. I won't lie, but there were days I just wanted to lay in bed like Thomas does and sleep away the dizziness. The doctor told me the dizziness was caused by the minor fracture to the side of my skull, which caused a chemical imbalance in the brain leading me into my coma. They said I needed several types of pain medication, and I would be on them for several weeks after being discharged from the hospital. That wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for them also stating that I could not do any physical work. Like wanting to kill Rick after that minotaur comment. Once I heard that I shot Rick a look saying, _'Rick, I am going to break your fingers once I'm out of here!'_ The sheer look of terror on his face was enough to put a smile on my face. TC was full on laughing on how pale Rick became after making that comment and seeing the dirty look I gave him.

"She'll do it too man! I just hope you have life insurance brother, cause you are going to die!" It looked as though TC was about to cough up a lung from laughing so hard.

"Na man Higgy would never do that to me. Right Higgy?" Rick looked like he was ready for any type of situation, but I thought he knew the answer and was ready to bolt.

"Remember Orville, I still can reach for Thomas' gun from this angle here and, even being shot at, I have never missed my target," I said with the same tone I did when he tried to touch my necklace the first time. After saying that, Rick bolted from the room hoping I wasn't actually telling the truth there. Thomas, meanwhile was both covering his face and laughing along with TC. After a while, TC left to go find Rick, when Kumu arrived. She was so happy to see me that she rushed over to my left side and began crying into my shoulder. She eventually dried her eyes and told me that she brought some of my personal effects from Robin's Nest, mostly my phone and my copy of _White Knight: Queen's Gambit_. She even said she would sneak me some of her famous home cooking if I so desire. I can contest that after one day of hospital food, I was begging for real food. The doctor returned to asked Magnum if he could bandage his bloody hand, but before Thomas could state otherwise, I spoke up.

"Thomas, you should get that looked at. I hate for you to get an infection and be stuck here with me too."

"Maybe that's my plan to stay beside you. I can keep an eye on you and I wouldn't have to sign in everyday to see you. Plus, who's going to keep you company when you finish surfing the movie list and want busting out of this joint." Thomas was trying to sound like his usual self, but I could tell something was wrong. I grabbed his left hand with my right, and gently spoke.

"Thomas, I will be fine. Please, darling I'll still be here when you get back. I promise." The words seem to have calmed him for he nodded and walked towards the doctor. While Thomas was away, Kumu sat next to my bed in the medical recliner and started asking me questions.

"So… you and Thomas. When did that happen?" Kumu absolutely knew when it happened but was playing the innocent one and pretended to be surprised.

"It wasn't just one thing to say… it was just…" I didn't know what to say. I have always respected Magnum, but it was the fact that we built a relationship on honesty. "When I was under, I had this dream of Thomas and I were married. We had two children and, from what I could tell, our lives were pretty angelic. There was a part of me that wished that it was real, but when I woke up, I just knew then I had to tell him. I didn't know if Thomas would choose me over Abby, but I have lived a life where I never got to tell the people I love them enough times. I wasn't going to take a chance and miss telling him how I felt about him." After speaking, Kumu just smiled and held my hand.

"It was like that with my husband. We hated each other in the beginning but we grew to love one another in the end," said Kumu with a reminiscing tone.

"Kumu, you hated your husband!" I was shocked to hear this, for all the times Kumu spoke about her husband it was always with love and tenderness.

"We were total opposites in the beginning. He was the 'too cool for school' kid while I was the cheerleader and good student girl. We had to do a project together in home economics one day and it was a nightmare. But by the end, we both found we have many similarities than differences. And that's why we loved each other for so long, respect with differences. I mean, life is no fun if you don't have someone pushing you to do more with life, than someone who is like you in everything. That's why I stand between you two in your 'fights' because it takes me back to times with my husband. You and Thomas are perfect for each other for that reason."

Hearing that made my heart warm for Thomas. He did push me to be like my old self again and challenged me to be more than what I am now. I would hope that if I lived as long as Kumu has, that Thomas would still be by my side for better or for worse. It was around this time Thomas returned with his newly bandaged hand and cup of coffee, which I desperately wanted. Kumu left the recliner and let Thomas sit beside me. She said she was leaving for the night and be back tomorrow to let me know about the lads. I said thank you to her before turning my attention toward Thomas.

"I told you I'd still be here when you got back." Thomas nodded in agreement when he took a sip of the coffee, which made me ask him, "Can I have a sip?"

Thomas sadly said, "Sorry Jules, I can't give this to you, unfortunately. The doc says I can't give you any caffeine for the next few days. Something to do with an imbalance in the brain or something like that." He quickly removed the cup from my sight, but the damage had been done. I was starting to get a headache, which felt like an atomic bomb had been dropped inside my skull. Thomas could see the pain I was in and was about ready to get the doctor when I spoke.

"Please, don't. I don't… I don't want the meds yet. Just... will you stay with me." I knew the pain would subside if I took the pills, but I just wanted Thomas by my side for just a few minutes more. To my amazement, he did stay but he began kissing my forehead. He slowly started at my hairline and moved down to my brows before doing both sides of my cheeks, and finally ending at my lips. While Thomas was doing this, my headache subsided enough so I could relax and enjoy the kiss.

"Feeling better?" said Thomas as he broke away from the kiss.

"Mmm… yes. I could get used to having you kiss the pain away." I said with a sleepy tone as my eyes felt so heavy and I let loose a yawn.

"Jules you should get some sleep. Its been a long day and you need to rest your head." I wanted to protest against him, and the next words comfort me. "I promise you, I'll still be here when you wake up." And he actually did.

For every single day, that I was in the hospital, Thomas would be there. I don't think there was a day that he either didn't stayed the night beside me or left for the night but be back in the morning. He was always there when I woke and he would still be there after my physical therapy sessions. I had to stay in hospital care for two weeks before I was allowed to go home, with someone monitoring at all times. Of course, Thomas volunteered himself along with Rick, TC, and Kumu to watch for any signs of me slipping back into a coma. I tried to tell them that they didn't need to do that, to which Thomas replied, 'This is the only way out of here'. I agreed to the terms and, liked promised, Thomas was there along with Rick and TC to pick me up after being discharged. It was late in the day, around 5:30 pm, when the boys arrived to take me home. TC had just finished his hopper tour and Rick was in-between his afternoon crowd and his late-night party people when they came to get me. Thomas, too, was just coming back from a case when the boys loaded me in TC's van and drove us to Robin's Nest. I thought once I got home, things would relatively go back like it was, but nope. The immediate moment we arrived at the front door of the estate, Thomas was carrying me to my bed, bridal style.

"Thomas, I can walk you know. I'm not that weak…" But before I could finish Thomas jumped in.

"No way, I know you. The immediate second I let you down you would run into your room just to change into gym clothes and go for like an hour run." He wasn't lying, I was sick of being in bed for literally two weeks. The only time I was allowed to walk was at my therapy sessions, but even then, I was forced to be aided by the physical nurse and not allowed to walk by myself. While I was thinking of those times, Thomas spoke up again. "Plus, this gives me a chance to show you how strong I am. Are you impressed?"

"I just hope the lads don't think you're doing something to me because, and no offense Thomas, I don't think you can outrun Zeus and Apollo with me in your arms." He just smirked and kept walking towards my room. Once there, Thomas allowed me to stand while he opened the door to my room. Zeus and Apollo were on my bed when they saw me. They came rushing and were whimpering. The moment I'd knelt down is when they started to jump on and kiss me. It was like those videos on dogs missing their owners and having them react when their master comes through the door. Both Zeus and Apollo have been by my side since they where puppies about three years ago, and when my life wasn't in the greatest of places. To know the lads missed me, made me feel so grateful to have them in my life. Eventually, the lads settled down and dashed back on to the bed to laid down. Thomas help me back up and even stabilized me when I was regaining my balance.

"You okay Juliet?" Thomas was still holding on to me in case we needed to rush back to the hospital.

"No Thomas, I'm okay. I just need to get used to walking again. I think I would like a bath before I rest for a little bit." I moved from his grip and was walking to my private bathroom, using the wall to stabilize myself. My bathroom had this step-down bathtub, almost like the ones you would find in an Asian bathhouse, with native dark wood and large grey stone tablets on the floor and some parts of the wall. I turn the faucet and got the temperature the way I liked it. After placing my favorite bath salts in the tub and turning on the jets, I removed my clothes. In the bath, I relaxed with the installed speakers playing my favorite opera music. I was probably in there for about twenty minutes when I heard someone enter the bathroom. I turned to see Thomas looking at me. I should be mad for him just walking in on me, but all I could do is blush. Thomas walked closer and placed his hands on my back. He began giving me a massage and I'd loved it. At one point, Thomas began kissing my neck before he spoke with lust in his heart.

"Juliet… I… want to… I…," he couldn't speak. I knew what he wanted and secretly wanted it too. Thomas and I haven't actually dated or even been official for more than a few days. But to be honest, we have known each other for the past two years. Sure, we weren't the kindest towards each other but after everything that has happened in our lives, we wanted this. No, we _needed_ this. Before he could change his mind, I pulled Thomas in for a kiss and spoke in a similar lustful tone.

"I want _it_ too, Thomas. Take your clothes off." He did as commanded and began stripping off his clothes. To say Thomas was a muscular man was an understatement, especially where it counted. He quickly entered the tub and we re-engaged in kissing. I soon sat on top of Thomas' lap, almost straddling my legs around his waist, when our hands began to roam. He started with his hands gently caressing my back and neck, while he eventually broke from the kissing of my lips to kiss the space between my breast. While he was doing that, I was running my fingers through his hair and gently pulling it. It was like heaven on Earth and my heart was pounding, to which I thought it couldn't go any faster. But I again was wrong.

"Juliet… I … want to do… this in…" Thomas was trying to speak in-between his sections of kissing to ask if we could move this to my bedroom. The only noise I made was a moan, to which Thomas took as a yes. He, impressively, lifted himself with me still straddling him from the tub and walked straight to the bed. My room was similar to Thomas' in the guest house, as it was both on the second level and had a beautiful view towards the ocean. It also had similar furniture to Thomas', but the only difference was that my duvet was white with black Moroccan themed patterns on it. In fact, I would never tell Magnum this, but my room was actually the second master bedroom of the estate. Robin had on insisted that I take this room over the guest house when I first started working for him. To this day, I still don't know why Robin did that, and maybe one day I will ask him why, but for now, I was focusing on Thomas. He quickly removed the duvet and placed us both underneath the sheets.

"Thomas wait… what about Rick or TC, there still here aren't they?" I was concerned that any moment now that someone was going to walk in on us, but Thomas settled my worries. Breaking from his kissing of my body, Thomas propped halfway from leaning and sitting up, to speak.

"Don't worry, they left around twenty minutes ago and Zeus and Apollo are outside, so no one can disturb us." Thomas looked me over like a lustful beast, but before he did anything, he asked me in a whispering tone. "Juliet, are you sure you want to do this?" I didn't need a second to think it through. All I wanted at that moment was Thomas inside me. With all my strength, I tried to scream out yes, but what actually came out was a soft pleading tone.

"Yes, Thomas… I… I want you." And with that, Thomas did as commanded. He slid himself into my womb and began thrusting back and forth. There was a moment of pain for me as it had been many years since I had been with a man, and Thomas could see that. He stopped for a moment, allowing me to adjust to his size before thrusting again. I couldn't describe how amazing he was towards me. He tried to fulfill my needs with different paces and positions, which caused me to have several orgasms with quick sessions after another. Eventually, I could feel that Thomas was nearing his point of no return, and was about to pull out when I tightened my legs and started gyrating my hips. Thomas wanted to protest, but before he could utter a single word, his seed filled my womb. Feeling the warmth spreading my body was so comfortable, that it felt that it was always meant to be that way for Thomas and I. Speaking in a labor breathe, I looked up at him and spoke.

"Thomas, that… that was amazing." It was all I could say at that moment for I was still riding off the ecstasy we just experienced together. At this point, Thomas slid himself out from me and laid on his back to the bed. I was curling up on his right side when I saw the worried expression on his face. "Thomas is there something wrong? Did I…", it was then I knew. By keeping Thomas and I locked together when he experienced his orgasm, that I might have just conceived a child at that moment. Now there are a lot of factors going into conception, like both health of the parents and others, but chances where high that I could become pregnant. _'Was he upset at me for having bound each other with a child that we were not ready for?'_ I was thinking a million reason why he would be angry with my actions is when I sat up to leave the bed. Thomas saw this and, wanting me to stay, grabbed my wrist and spoke gently.

"Juliet where are you going?"

With tears just forming in my eyes, I said, "I'm going to… I am sorry Thomas, I wasn't thinking of the consequences."

"The consequences? What are you…" It was then he knew what I was talking about. Realizing what his expression did, he pulled me toward his chest as he sat up in bed with sheets covering his lower half. "Juliet listen to me now. I love you with all my heart and if there is anyone to blame it's me. I was the one who came in and started this all. If a child does come from this union, then I will be there for whatever you decide to do." It was here where he placed his hand on the lower half of my body, where my womb lied. "Actually, I was just worrying that I wouldn't be a great father because I… I couldn't protect you. The thought of something happening to you and our baby makes me…" He was looking so pale, probably remembering all the times I nearly died, but I quickly spoke before he could continue.

"Thomas, listen. You would be an amazing father to any child born on this Earth. If I am pregnant, I would be so lucky that you sired my child. If anything, you be the one doing everything right while I panicked if I don't feed it enough or holding it right." Thomas pulls me into his arms and hugged me, before turning me to have my back against his chest.

"See you're already a mom, you know what to say for moments like this. I mean I wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this. Your smart and I know the moment you hold a baby in your arms, you'll be able to do anything. So don't doubt yourself cause you are going to be an amazing mum. I said that right, right?" With a giant grin on my face and trying to pull off my fake American accent, I spoke back at him.

"Right you are, daddy." Thomas just laughed and pulled me in for another kiss. It was just then I realized how cold I was. It was around midnight and having the wind blow slight breezes through the room. I had no clothes on, and the beads of both sweat and water on my skin were chilling me to my bones. I must have shivered, for Thomas pulled the covers over me. He gently laid me back down onto the mattress and, still keeping his hand on my stomach, laid down beside me.

"You need your sleep. I'll be here when you awake." I could hear the sleepness in his voice start to catch up with him. He pulled himself toward me before he began spooning me from behind. Feeling his chest slowly rise and fall, I too started drifting off to sleep. But before I when off into my dream I asked Thomas if he meant his promise, to which he replied, "Always my English rose, always."

**Only four more chapters before I start a new book. I only plan on writing one fanfic at a time so don't expect another fanfic to come out in its place. Again, sorry for not writing for the next couple of days as I need to finish my finals studies before I can graduate with my undergrad. Plus, my friends and I are going to a renaissance fair on the 27****th**** and I won't be back til the 29****th**** of this month. I hope you guys won't mind if I'm gone for a few weeks, and maybe I will come up with a medieval theme for the next Magnum P.I. fanfic I am planning. (Maybe not. Vote yes or no in the review if you want that) Also, this link is to a website of a bathroom I was imagining Juliet's would be in her room but didn't know how to described it. Go check it out if you are interested. See later my Lovelies **

**LaraHawk**

** photos/muskoka-cottage-traditional-bathroom-phvw-vp~7215742**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, I am so sorry for leaving you guys without a new chapter for so long. Three major things happened while I was away. First, I finished my finals and I got terribly sick in-between my last two tests. But I pulled through and passed. Secondly, I was trying to write while in the hotel room with my friends at the renaissance festival. Needless to say, I was busy having fun and didn't write the chapter then. Then my mum wanted me to take a summer class in-between waiting for my application for graduate school. So, as of May 21, I am taking an EMT course and will be trying to get a job as an EMT until I make my final decision on graduate school. Again, sorry for being gone for so long. So, I am still thinking about how to end this book as I have hit a writer's block at the moment and it doesn't help while trying to figure out a new writing schedule. If you guys want a scene or a specific chapter with Higgins and Magnum, please message me as soon as you can, for I only have three chapters left. Anyway, on with the show. BIG NOTE: I DON'T OWN MAGNUM P.I.**

**6 Months Later**

**Magnum's POV**

My life couldn't be more perfect then it is at this moment. Juliet and I have been dating for a little over six months now and life was perfect. I know what you're thinking; me and Higgy getting along? Well, it's true. After Juliet's coma and almost losing her to a crazed drug-dealing boyfriend, I just knew I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. Sure, most people who saw us would think that Juliet and I were already married. In truth, we did sound like an old married couple but I think that's what made us work. We respected each other's service in the military and our need to help people. Plus, our make-up sex was pretty amazing. There were times that we said or did something that the other didn't like, and I could count the number of times that I had to sleep on the couch. But in the end, Jules and I would eventually make up. Lucky for us that we haven't made a little Magnum yet. Not to say we don't want a child someday, but for the past six months, I didn't want to share Juliet just yet.

We began to try things together, like running and surfing, as a couple. Though I did have to teach Jules to swim better, at least this time she wasn't shot to hell and dealing with rough tides. To be honest, she became quite the surfer chick. She was even out surfing Rick, and he being the groups 'surfing god', was even more impressive. For our third month anniversary, I bought her a Softech Handshaped SB surfboard as she was renting boards whenever we went surfing, and either they were too big or small for her. From then on, she would either do morning yoga or head out to surf. She too tried and teach me some things, like yoga, but some of those techniques were too hard for me to do. Let's just say my back _does not_ bend that way. But it was funny having us try and do couples yoga, it always ends with a laughing fest. Anyway, the one hobby we were both good at was running. We both started running on trails all over the islands with Zeus and Apollo. The two hellhound were acting a little more kind to me, though they still acted like they hated me. But Juliet told me they did that so I would run and they could chase me. I'll give them something, their chasing me did help me in my running time. Alway, sometimes we would spend the entire day just running and trying to beat each other's personal records. It was just a few weeks ago that the Iron Man triathlon was coming up when Juliet mentioned she had signed us up for it. At first, I thought she was wanting a rematch from before we were dating, but she just wanted to push herself and thought it would be a great way to honor my dad.

"I remembered you saying that your father competed a triathlon, why don't we do this for not only ourselves but for your parents in their memory?" Juliet waited for my response but all I could do at that moment was pull her in and kissed her.

It's then I knew. I was going to propose to her at the end of the triathlon. I had been thinking about it for the last month as my parents' anniversary came up. It was a tradition for me to go into a somber mood and to be alone on that day. Even after my dad died, my mom would still celebrate her anniversary by taking me to the movies when I was young. Apparently, mom and dad met at a theater after both their dates dump them. Realizing they were going to the same movie; they went in together, and the rest was history. Knowing this, it made me feel closer to my dad and if I was home from service, I would take my mom to the theater on the anniversary. But that stopped after she died. So, I spent most of the day just lying in bed and only leaving to pick up an order from my favorite restaurant. When I got back to the guest house, I found Juliet standing in the living room in a beautiful white flowing Maxi dress and with white Greek sandals.

With a questioning look, I asked, "What is all this? Did I miss date night or something?" I tried to act like my normal self and tried not to give her the impression the something was out. But to my surprise, she already knew.

"Thomas… I know what today is for you, and I know it hurts that both your parents are not here. I know the feeling…" Looking like she was about to cry, I placed both my food and my keys on the countertop and moved in to hug her. We stayed like that for a few moments until she spoke again. "I don't remember my father, he died when I was very young. It must have hurt my mum deeply because she never did anything to honour his memory. Well… maybe going to church. The point is Thomas… you are not alone, you have me." Before I could process what, she said, she pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. Eventually, we came up for air and she led me to a picnic with a portable movie screen and projector facing towards the ocean. The movie she picked, _Staglag 17_.

"Juliet how did you…?" I was still puzzled on how did she know what today was.

"Thomas, I'm a former MI-6. Plus, you didn't spend the night before with me, so I did some digging. Are you mad? Because if you think I overstepped here, I…" That's when I interjected.

"No… I love it. In fact, I think my mom would have loved this idea. She would have loved you too." Saying that made me realize that I wanted to get down on one knee and ask her. But I didn't know if this was the right time and I didn't have a ring on hand. Pulling away from that fantasy, I saw her face. She was warmed by the compliment and quickly kissed my cheek. That night we spend the night watching the movie and cuddling together under the stars.

In between training for Iron Man, I was digging through my things to find my mother's ring. I had to be careful, as I spent most nights in Juliet's room with most of my day to day stuff in her room. I only used the guest house to store my other stuff, like my surfboard, and to use it for sports night with the guys. Going through my military crate, I found a coin pouch that was a gift from my grandfather where I kept the ring. Next, I snuck into Juliet's jewelry box looking for any ring that she wore to get her ring size. To my surprise, there was only one ring that I knew she wore at parties that fit her, and it was there. I quickly took the ring and placed it in my pocket of my cargo pants to take into Carlyle & Son jewelry store. After finding out who killed his son, Carlyle said if I ever wanted something done or to have something from the store, it would be free of charge. I really didn't want to take up his offer but I needed this ring done before the race started and of the best quality. So, taking both rings, Carlyle and I designed the dream ring. Juliet's size was a bit smaller than my mom's was, so we resized the silver band. We then added six small sapphires in the band and replaced the old diamond for a new 1.5 square cut clear diamond. Carlyle said that the ring would be done in two days before the race and be the greatest thing I ever saw. I thank Carlyle one last time before rushing home before Juliet noticed her ring was missing.

I didn't pick up the ring until the actual day of the race in fear that Juliet might find it and ask questions. So, I told Juliet that I was picking up new running shoes I had ordered and would meet her at the starting line. Part of that was true as I did order new shoes but I didn't want her to know about my proposal. Quickly, I picked up both the ring and the shoes, and I raced to the starting line to meet the others. Kumu, Rick, TC, and Shammy were all there to cheer Jules and me on and didn't know anything about the proposal either. Seeing the guys, I quickly handed my new shoes to Rick.

"Thomas, there you are! I thought you were going to make us track you down. I mean… I hate to piss your girlfriend off… you know, again." Rick glanced behind his shoulder to make sure that Juliet wasn't behind him. I laughed thinking of the time in the hospital, which Rick sense and spoke up. "Ha ha, I know I'm scared of your girl. But I'm amazed that she hasn't killed you yet. I mean… what does she see in you?" But before I could say anything, Juliet came up behind Rick and cleared her throat, which scared him.

"I can handle her. Plus, I didn't just scream like a little girl." I said as I reached over and kissed her as she was giggling. "Hey babe, sorry I'm almost late. Do you have my number?" Juliet nodded and handed me my number and goggles for the start of the race. The beginning of the race starts with a swimming part followed by the cycling and then the foot race to the finish line. We are to swim across the bay and then change our swimming gear to our running gear. I was wearing my green Under Armor Freedom logo shirt and Micro Techno Volley board short for the race while Juliet was in a Hurley Phantom Paradise Winds Beachriders board shorts and a white Sporti Women's Sleeveless UPF 50+ Sport Fit rash guard. Both Juliet and I decided that we would shed a few minutes off our time by not changing in-between the swimming and the cycling. Rick and TC are to hand our shoes once we cross the bay before heading to the finish line and waiting for us. I feared that I would lose the ring during the race, so I place the ring on the chain of my dog tags, which I hid under my shirt.

"Thomas, we better head to the beach. The race is about to begin." Juliet quickly took her white and black Nike Odyssey React Flyknit 2 shoes and handed them to TC before racing to get in line for the race. I was just wearing flip-flops at the time and, had already handed my sneakers to Rick, I handed Kumu the flip-flops before racing to meet up with Juliet at the starting line.

The race started around nine o'clock a.m. and was okay in the beginning. Swimming across the bay was easy enough, I being an ex-Seal, but Juliet was still not as fast as she would have liked. I was one of the first to the beach and found Rick fairly easy and quickly put my sneakers on before racing for a bike. I didn't see Juliet for a while, but I think halfway through cycling, Juliet had caught up and was surpassing me. I wanted to save my energy for the last part of the race, as I know that was the real challenge of the Iron Man, that I didn't see her until nearing the finishing line. I had luckily saved just enough energy to finish strong when I noticed Juliet weakly walking. I slowed to see she was totally out of energy and it looked like she wasn't going to finish. I stopped beside her to which she spoke in labor breathing.

"Just… go… on. I don't… I don't think I… I can… finish." She motioned me to go on by throwing her hand forward, but I would not go. Noticing that the sun was setting, and if you didn't finish in a certain amount of time then you wouldn't be called an Iron Man. But I wanted to finish with Juliet and without thinking, I grabbed her and piggybacked her the last few feet of the race. We both finished just in nick of time and were called the last two Iron Men of the evening. Kumu, Rick, TC, and Shammy were there to greet us and congratulate us for finishing.

"Yeah man! You did it!" Rick raced up and wanted to high-five me, but I still had Juliet on my back. Rick and the others quickly asked Juliet if she was okay. She nodded and step down to sit on the ground. "Hey Jules do you need something?" asked Rick.

Juliet, who was no longer having labor breaths but was obviously done, looked up at him and said, "Yes, I could go for some water." Rick raced to a nearby stand where water and other drinks to buy Jules and me. TC handed her a cool towel to wipe the sweat from her face and the back of her neck. Kumu and Shammy were talking about something when Juliet noticed I was staring at her. "Thomas, what are you doing?"

It was now or never. I knelt down next to her and spoke, "Juliet, I have known you for about two years now and … I have never known anyone who pushed me as much as you have. You make me the great man I wish to be every day and I hope I can prove that to you every day for the rest of our lives. So, Juliet Amelia Higgins, would you marry me?" I pulled the chain of my dog tags revealing the ring attached to it. Everyone was stone cold silent that I thought time had froze. It wasn't until Juliet began nodding her head that things picked up.

"Oh Thomas, yes! Yes, I would be honour to be your wife!" Her eyes filled with tears, Juliet leaned in and feverishly kissed me. TC, Shammy, and Kumu were cheering along with us and by the time Rick came back with water, Juliet and I were heading home to celebrate our engagement.

Nothing in the world would change on how Juliet and I felt for each other at that moment. My thought was they would plan our wedding and soon our lives would be peaceful... but that all changed as Hannah would almost ruin everything.

**Hey Lovelies, again I am so sorry for being gone for so long and for this chapter not being super long as promised but EMT class is kicking my butt up. I truly don't know when I will update next time, but I am still planning to finish this story before doing a new fanfiction. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or a new fanfic, please message me. [(UPDATE 10/21/19) Hey Lovelies, got out of my writer's block and will be back shortly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Lovelies, I am **_**SO**_** sorry that I have not updated you guys in some time. Firstly, I have been in graduate school for a few months now and it's not what I wanted to do in life so I'm switching my major. To make matters worse my Pembroke Welsh Corgi passed away: I had to hold him as he passed away in my arms. (He was super sick and our vet was closed for the weekend.) Because of these things, I haven't been in the mood to write and for that I am sorry. I just wanted you to know, I have been keeping up with the show as it has helped me feel better about losing my dog and school. I will be putting only some elements of season 2 into my story. Well, not exact but fairly close, but my story will not follow the canon. (Let's just say that Hannah, isn't dead and she wasn't totally redeemable. But you have to read to find out.) Anyway, on with the show. BIG NOTE: I DO NOT OWN MAGNUM P.I. **

**1 Month Later**

**Higgins' POV**

My life with Thomas has its ups and downs, but today was by far the worst it's ever been. For the past seven months, Thomas and I have been dating and a month ago we officially became fiancée. I was the happiest I had ever been. We planned on getting married in October with full military dress uniform and have it being a some-what close to a traditional English wedding, with a church wedding and have Robin walking me down the aisle. We were putting on the finishing touches with Kumu's three young grandchildren, and Lara's son walking behind me as the flower girls and ringbearers. TC and Rick were still fighting over on who was going to be Thomas' best man, while Noelani agreed to be my maid of honor. Kumu, on the other hand, was fussing over everything like the mother of the bride would act. I told Kumu that she didn't fuss, but she smiled and said.

"Juliet, I don't have a daughter of my own. My husband and I tried, but I guess it wasn't in the cards. Anyway, I always wanted to be just like my mother when I got married. I remember being so nervous about going dress shopping and having my veil on right, it was my mother who gave me the reassurance that I could do this. I want you to have the same feeling that I had from my mother." It's then that Kumu looked a little guilt-ridden. "I know you would want your mother instead of me…" It was at this point that I interrupted.

"Kumu listen to me, there is no one I would rather have at this moment than you. You have been a mother to me and I'm lucky to have you. So, will you help me in putting this wedding together?" Kumu smiled and we began the wedding prep.

We started with the guest list, which was not too terribly long. Most were soldiers, like Captain Greene and Lt. Mac, from Thomas' military days and friends of Robin's. We also invited Gordan, members of Five-0, and some clients Thomas and I had worked for. I didn't have many friends who could make it to the wedding in Hawaii, but Thomas and I plan to honeymoon in England where we would meet up with some old MI-6 friends and have a little celebration there. The church we chose is St. Peter's Episcopal Church because though Thomas was Catholic, he hadn't been a part of the church for many years since his mother's passing, and Episcopal is the closest to the Church of England. Plus, I would have to convert to Catholicism before the church would grant us a marriage license. I have nothing against Catholics, but their beliefs on the use of contraception didn't agree with me. Anyway, I had finished giving the deposit to the church when I knowns something was off.

Since Thomas was now living in the main house with me, he hardly ever used the guest house other than his sports nights with the boys or to store some of his rubbish. So, when I saw the door to house ajar, I went to see what he was up to. Pushing through, I was going to call out for Thomas when Kumu stepped out from the kitchen. I was about to ask her why she was in the guest house when Hannah stepped forward. I wanted to pull my gun, but I quickly remember that it was in the main house. I had left it there as I was still waiting for my carry permit, and didn't want to have a record of illegal position of a firearm.

"If you know what's good for you, don't say a thing. I can fire a shot into Ms. Tuileta before you can even come close." Hannah was speaking in labor tone; it was then that I knowns the blood on her right side. She must have been shot at and was still actively bleeding, because of the amount of blood seeping through her left hand. I thought I could try and grab the gun from Hannah when she turned the gun in my direction. "I know what you are thinking, and trust me. I will not hesitate to shoot you in the face."

"Then take me. Leave Kumu out of this, she has nothing to do with the botched gold heist." I was hoping that if she would let Kumu go, Kumu then could call Thomas or Gordan, But Hannah wasn't going take a chance.

"You think I'm that stupid. I know if I let Ms. Tuileta go, she'll call the police. No, you're coming with me." Hannah placed the gun back toward Kumu's head, forcing us to walk toward the front of the main house. "Open the front gates, we're going for a car ride." I did as Hannah said and open the gate. Within seconds, two black SUVs pulled up with at least twelve men decked out in full combat gear and guns. I knew I stood no chance in taking all the men out without Kumu being hit in the crossfire. Hell, I don't think_ I_ could make it with being hit. I was trying to think of a way out of this situation when Hannah ordered one of the men to put Kumu in one of the SUVs and another one to me in the other vehicle. "Doc, I need you to patch me up. Ms. Tuileta here is a pretty good shot."

"Not good _enough_ it seems." Kumu was glaring with the fury of hellfire. Hannah seemed not too pleased with Kumu's statement, for she moved towards her intent on throwing a punch when I stepped between them. I was going to feel that in the morning, but at least Kumu was safe for now.

"Get in my way again, and you'll get more than just a bruised cheek. Tell _her_ to keep her mouth shut." Hannah glared back at Kumu and then back to the medic of the group. She then spouts out orders to her men to follow their orders. Quickly I looked towards Kumu, who looked terrified to be separated. I gave her a quick nod of the head to ensure her that everything would be alright. It then I was shoved into one of the SUVs and placed into the center aisle of the vehicle. I could feel the two men in the back seat with their guns pointing directly at my head. There was no way I could takeout four guards, two beside me, two behind, and live. Hannah and the medic then hopped in the driver's and passenger's seat, within Hannah telling the medic to drive to checkpoint alpha. The car began to move when a hood came over my head. I try to fight it, as a swift hit to the head cause be to fall unconscious. The last thing I heard was Hannah saying, "He'll come for her…"

Sometime later, I awoke to find myself tied to a chair in a warehouse. In front of me was a table with a laptop on it, and behind that was Hannah. Her goons were scattered around the room, either look at me or surveying around the room. I couldn't see what time it was or where I was, which wasn't as conserving as not knowing where Kumu was.

With what strength I had, I started shouting at Hannah. "Where in the bloody hell am I? I swear in what fucking god you believe in that if you hurt Kumu in anyway…" A guard came up and slapped me across the face. It was the same side that Hannah hit early, and with the guard having sharp edges on his gloves, cause my cheek and lip to bleed. Hannah stopped him from going for a second swipe, only to then swipe my other check causing it to bleed too.

"There, now both sides are even. Now, Ms. Higgins, I don't have a lot of time, but I ensure you that Ms. Tuileta is unharmed. But if you give me any reason to harm her, I will not hesitate to kill her. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded. "Good, because I need your skill as a hacker to hack into the Navy's database in search for a ship off the coast of Japan. I will give you the call sign and reinstation number. If you do this then I will release Ms. Tuileta."

"Then what, shoot both of us in the back in some part of the jungle. Somewhere no one will find our bodies?" I was probing Hannah to know where we were on the island and think of the worst-case scenario. Hannah either not knowing what I was up to or a slipped up, gave me a big hint.

"No, the M.P. would find your and Ms. Tuileta's bodies before the end of the day." This must mean that we are close to the Naval base. With any luck, I could stall and have Thomas, the police, or the Navy's soldiers find Kumu and I. But if Hannah figured out that I'm stalling, she'll kill us. Wanting to see why she wanting me, I probe for more answers.

"And what about myself? Am I to die after helping you, and how do I know you'll honour the deal?" I had hoped to stall Hannah long enough for someone, mostly Thomas, to notices that Kumu and I have gone missing. But to my horror, Hannah spoke.

"How about if you don't do as I ask, then I'll make you watch as I kill Thomas." I did think would sink that low. Some part of me thought that in some way Hannah still loved Thomas since she didn't kill us when she was after the gold several months ago. But she must be so desperate that she would act upon it. "I promise you that I'll make him suffer just like Ricard did. We wouldn't want that would we?" That's when Hannah hit a nerve. It's one thing to threaten my life, but to actively threaten my loved ones and make them suffer a horrific death, just sent me over the edge.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!", I scream. I tried to rush at her with all I had. I was going to tackle her and hoped the zip ties would break, I would hold her as a hostage. But I only got as far hitting her nose with my head, which sent her flying to her arse. My binding did break and I was going to reach for Hannah only to have one of her guards grab ahold of me, and threw me to the ground with my hands held behind my back. Hannah, who's nose was bleeding very severely, got back up from the floor and signaled to another guard. With one quick swipe from her backhand, she tried to remove the blood that was dripping from her nose only to see more blood. She turned her attention back to me and kneeled next to me.

"I have to give it to you Juliet. I now see what Thomas sees in you. You have this undying passion for your loved ones, even for your past lovers. Thomas is that way too. He used to take me to places he and his father would go for camping trips and places to eat. The love Thomas has for his loved ones is so strong that he would do anything to keep them safe. … But now he's about to lose another one." I thought it was me she was talking about, but I was wrong. I looked up to see Hannah approaching the guard she had signaled earlier, with what looked to be Kumu with a hood over her head and zip ties around her wrists. I watched in horror as Hannah grab a gun from one of her guards, and fired two shots into Kumu's head.

I didn't know what happened next. I remember hearing the ringing in my ears and feeling my voice go raw from my screaming. But I couldn't believe what I just saw. My eyes were filled with tears, blurring my vision of seeing Kumu's body plummeting to the ground with a thud sound. The last thing I could recall was Hannah standing over me and asking me, "Now Juliet, will you do as I say now?"

**So… I have changed the plans again. I was going to end the story with 10 chapters, but I felt there need to be more drama. So, there's going to be more chapters and I going to break them up again. The reason is that I like breaking chapters up to see what sticks and what doesn't. I actually didn't plan for this chapter to end like this, but my roommate was watching a James Bond film (can't remember which one) and he said to leave this chapter with a cliffhanger would be more thrilling than my original one. (Note to self: Don't watch a 007 marathon with my roommate when writing.) So there are going to be more chapters on the way. But with school, I don't know when I can be able to type up the next chapter. HUGE NOTE: KUMU MAYBE BE DEAD. BLAME MY ROOMMATE. But as always if you guys want a scene or anything in this fic, please leave a comment or message me. Cheers, Lovelies. I hope you guys have a Happy 2020. **


End file.
